


Credence's Split

by BattyBoop, Vodolej



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Police, Daddy Kink, Forced Prostitution, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Schizophrenia, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyBoop/pseuds/BattyBoop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: У Криденса Бэрбоуна полнейший бардак с головой. Дело в том, что Криденсов - двое, и эти двое совсем не дружат. А Персиваль Грейвз... пардон, инспектор федеральной полиции Персиваль Грейвз - просто циничный мудак. Так и живут.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстратор CrazyTom  
> Коллаж: drole

Обскур не сразу заметил этого мужика, - тот сидел глубоко в тени, в ложе, лишь глаза едва заметно поблескивали, - но быстро почувствовал его настойчивый взгляд, тяжелый, жадный и неотвязный.

  
Обскур любил, когда на него смотрят – с интересом, с жадностью или с желанием. Криденс боялся, когда на него смотрели, он весь сжимался, пытаясь стать меньше, но Обскур – нет, он искренне наслаждался чужим вниманием, как цветок наслаждается лучами солнца.  
Мужик, сидящий в тени, смотрел так, словно не только взглядом раздевал догола, а снимал даже кожу, чтобы докопаться до самой сердцевины.

Обскур спрыгнул со своего куба, где лениво танцевал, даже не столько танцевал, сколько сладострастно покачивал бедрами в такт музыке, обогнул танцпол, где извивались разгоряченные тела, скользнул между официантами, разносящими напитки, и подошел к диванчикам, скрытым в нишах. Несколько секунд он, все еще ослепленный вспышками светомузыки, вглядывался в темноту, но когда глаза привыкли, он сразу понял, кто им так заинтересовался.

Мужчина, еще не старый, но с сединой в темных волосах, с густыми бровями, жестким ртом, умным и цепким взглядом Крепкий и самоуверенный, хоть и прилично потрепанный жизнью волчара. Обскур таких обожал. Криденс с такими дядечками даже не встречался, в его пресной, нудной жизни таких мужчин и не было. Может, поэтому Обскура влекло к ним, словно мотылька на свет лампы.

Несколько минут они молчали, откровенно присматриваясь друг к другу. Мужчина неторопливо цедил виски и разглядывал Обскура сверху донизу оценивающим взглядом, обещающим нечто жаркое. И делал он это с такой спокойной и наглой самоуверенностью, что у Обскура по спине пробежали сладкие мурашки предвкушения. Он положил ладонь на бедро, инстинктивно выгибаясь, показывая себе во всей красе. Мужчина насмешливо вскинул бровь, - брови у него были очень выразительные, - потом отставил стакан и откинулся на спинку диванчика. Обскур заметил под расстегнутым пальто ослепительно-белую рубашку и черный галстук с аккуратно завязанным узлом.

\- Хочешь, я потанцую для тебя? – спросил Обскур, которого задела эта проскользнувшая откровенная насмешка.  
Он любил нравиться, любил, когда на него восхищенно смотрят и слюни пускают, и не любил, когда над ним посмеиваются. Для этого у него был Криденс, чучело несчастное, но Криденсу не было хода в «Салем».

\- Хочу, - спокойно согласился мужчина. – Сколько?  
\- Пятьсот, - сказал Обскур и едва заметно повел бедрами, имитируя то, что знакомо каждому мужику.  
Его давно обучили этому трюку, и тот никогда не подводил: покажи товар лицом, откровенно намекни, что они, эти слюнявые бараны, могут получить – и они все твои, сколько ни заломишь.

Взгляд мужчины предсказуемо облизнул бедра, обтянутые черной кожей.  
\- Я хочу приватный танец… наверху, - сообщил он и внимательно посмотрел Обскуру в лицо.

На втором этаже, над танцполом, были маленькие спаленки, куда можно было приводить тех, кто хорошо платил вовсе не за танцы. Обскур туда не очень часто поднимался, но все-таки поднимался.  
\- Полторы! - выпалил он.  
Мужчина засмеялся.  
\- А ты стоишь полторы, конфетка? – с интересом спросил он. – Ты умеешь делать что-то особенное?  
\- Нет, - признался Обскур. – Но я позволяю делать с собой, что угодно… только без следов.

По вспыхнувшим глазам, которые на секунду стали совсем волчьими, Обскур понял, что нашел себе клиента.  
\- Уговорил, - усмехнулся тот. – Пошли?  
Он допил виски одним глотком, отставил стакан и встал – достаточно высокий, с широкими плечами, в хорошо сидящем длинном темном пальто.

Почему-то это пальто вызывало у Обскура неясную тревогу. Странно было, что этот тип сидит в верхней одежде в прокуренном, жарком зале, где такие, как Обскур, разгуливают почти голышом. Впрочем, чужие чудачества его не касались.

Он осторожно взял мужчину за край рукава и повел к винтовой лестнице, скрытой в дальнем углу зала. Громкая, долбящая по ушам музыка на секунду накатила на них, но потом они обошли танцпол, и она бессильно схлынула. Обскур остановился перед лестницей и протянул ладонь.

\- Половину сейчас, - сказал мужчина, прищурив глаза. – Половину потом.  
\- Нет, - твердо ответил Обскур. – Все сейчас.  
Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока, наконец, мужчина не кивнул.  
\- Хорошо.  
Он вытащил бумажник и положил в ладонь Обскура несколько купюр.

\- Как мне тебя называть, папочка? – поинтересовался Обскур. - Как тебя зовут?  
\- Меня не зовут, - кривовато усмехнулся тот. – Я сам прихожу.  
\- Отлично, - равнодушно сказал Обскур. – Как насчет «Вулфрик»? Тебе нравится это имя?  
\- Нет, - поморщился тот. – Меня зовут мистер Грейвз. Можешь добавлять «сэр», я не буду в обиде.  
Обскур улыбнулся.

На втором этаже, прямо у лестницы, их остановил мрачный охранник. Обскур отдал ему деньги, забрал ключи от свободной комнатки и повел своего загадочного мистера клиента дальше.  
\- Тебе хоть что-то перепадает? – заинтересовался тот.  
\- Перепадает, - равнодушно ответил Обскур. – Гнарлак – честный парень, пока ему выгодно… а ему пока что выгодно.  
\- Как скажешь, - согласился мистер Грейвз.

Комната была точно такой же, как и все комнатушки на этаже: маленькая и прямоугольная, жутко пошлая, вся в розовом плюше и позолоте. По центру стояла большая кровать, у стенки – комод.

Мистер Грейвз задумчиво огляделся, подошел к окну и заглянул вниз. Потом подошел к двери и осмотрел замок.  
\- Ты что, коп? – любопытно спросил Обскур, наблюдая за ним.  
\- С чего ты взял? – невозмутимо отозвался тот.  
\- Ты изучаешь обстановку, а не меня… сэ-э-эр, - сказал Обскур, которого такое отношение даже немного обидело.  
\- До тебя тоже очередь дойдет, - пообещал мистер Грейвз.

Он закрыл дверь и щелкнул замком. У Обскура по спине пробежались мурашки, спустившись до самих бедер и ниже, на икры.  
Он соглашался и получал оплату, и даже сам хотел иногда, вот как сейчас, но потом он оказывался наедине с людьми, которые могли сделать с ним что угодно. Этот мужчина, судя по его жесткому волчьему взгляду, собирался сделать кучу всяких вещей.

\- Раздевайся, - опасно мягко сказал мистер Грейвз и неторопливо снял свое длинное пальто, бросил его на комод, ослабил узел галстука и принялся неспешно расстегивать рубашку.  
Обскур стащил штаны и скинул легкие кеды, оставшись совершенно голым, если не считать черной, бархатной полумаски на лице.

\- Что тебе нравится, конфетка? – спросил мистер Грейвз, рассматривая его.  
\- М-м, сливовое вино и первый снегопад, - улыбнулся Обскур. – А что?  
\- Не придуривайся, - фыркнул тот. – Ты отлично понял, что я имею в виду. Что тебе нравится, когда делают с тобой?  
Обскур пожал плечами.

\- Любишь боль? – негромко спросил мистер Грейвз, подошел к нему и погладил по щеке там, где проходила граница маски.  
\- Я к ней привык, - честно ответил Обскур. – Можешь сделать мне больно, если захочешь.

Мистер Грейвз помолчал, потом кивнул и легонько толкнул его на кровать.  
\- Повернись на живот и возьмись за изголовье, - почти попросил он.

Обскур подчинился, попутно нащупал под подушкой презервативы и маленький нераспечатанный тюбик смазки, бросил рядом с собой. Он никогда не задумывался – кто прибирает в этих комнатках до и после, кто заботливо распихивает по всем уголкам резинки и смазку. Не Гнарлак, точно.

\- Ты хороший, послушный мальчик? – осведомился мистер Грейвз, нежно поглаживая кончиками мозолистых пальцев его спину и поясницу.  
Он очерчивал старые шрамы, - шрамы Криденса, - но ничего не сказал по этому поводу.  
\- Когда как… сэр, - ответил Обскур. – Иногда – да.  
Мистер Грейвз рассмеялся. Зашелестела упаковка, щелкнул латекс. Обскур ждал, навалившись грудью на подушку и прижимаясь щекой к изголовью кровати, руки у него вспотели, но он честно держался за прутья.

Ладонь ласкающе скользнула по его ягодицам, смазанный палец вонзился внутрь, чуть подвигался, проверяя.  
\- Удивительно узкий для шлюшки, - заметил мистер Грейвз. – Это как так?  
\- Я не с каждым сюда прихожу, - ответил Обскур, вцепившись в изголовье до побелевших костяшек. – Только с тем, кто мне нравится.  
Палец еще пару раз толкнулся внутрь и исчез. На бедро легла ладонь, сжала, подтягивая Обскура назад.

\- Только с тем, кто в состоянии наскрести полторашку на твою задницу, - хмыкнул мистер Грейвз. – Понятно. Знаешь, что, конфетка?  
\- Что? – послушно спросил Обскур, всей кожей ощущая, что над ним нависает крепкое мужское тело, совсем рядом, практически на расстоянии волоска.  
\- Я люблю, когда кричат, - вкрадчиво сказал мистер Грейвз, и в следующую секунду Обскур заорал.

Боль плеснулась вниз, к ногам, сводя икры судорогой, потом вверх, до самого затылка. Обскур вспотел всем телом, то ли от того, что ему было больно и плохо, то ли от того, что сверху наваливалось горячее, тяжелое тело, вжимая в постель, и это сильное тело резко и настойчиво двигалось, размножая боль каждым движением. Обскур снова закричал, бездумно пытаясь выползти, затрясся и заставил себя остановиться и расслабиться, поддаться чужому напору.  
Криденс в его голове выл на одной ноте, он ужас как боялся боли, не умел ее переносить, это Обскуру за него приходилось, и за это Обскур Криденса немного ненавидел. И поэтому испытал нечто вроде мстительной, темной радости от того, что Криденсу тоже паршиво, тошно и страшно.

И как всегда, от этого пришло и возбуждение, нездоровая, гнусная похоть. Обскур, страдая сам, радовался тому, что страдает Криденс, а возбуждение нарастало, пока не скопилось внизу живота, заставляя отвердеть член. Обскур потянулся рукой под живот, но мистер Грейвз поймал его запястье и заломил руку за спину.

\- И не думай даже, - предупредил он. – Может быть, я тебе разрешу… а может и нет.  
Он снова задвигался, ровно и мерно, выдерживая свой скотский ритм, загонял до самого конца, насколько мог глубоко, и почти полностью вытаскивал, даже не вынимал, а почти выдергивал. Но теперь это было даже приятно.

Обскур прогнулся в спине, чтобы тереться членом хотя бы о кровать, но мистер Грейвз тут же прошипел что-то сердитое, схватил его за волосы и рывком выпрямился вместе с Обскуром, заставляя насадиться на себя, как на кол. Наверное, он действительно тащился, когда под ним кричат, потому что Обскур орал так, что быстро сорвал голос и мог только беспомощно хрипеть. У него потемнело в глазах, несмотря на лампу, казалось, стены пляшут и вспучиваются черным дымом, который то клубится, то всасывается обратно.

Мистер Грейвз остановился и отпустил его руку.  
\- А теперь можно, лапуля, - с насмешкой сказал он. – Заслужил.  
Обскур, не дожидаясь повторного разрешения, тут же схватился за член, твердый и весь мокрый от натекшего предэякулята. Стоны Криденса в его сознании окончательно затихли. Обскур забыл про Криденса, и вообще про все на свете, осталось лишь слепящее, чистое удовольствие от боли, от траха, от толстого хера, который таранил его тело с похабным хлюпаньем, и от того, что сильная рука больно тянула его за волосы, заставляя прижиматься к горячему влажному телу сзади. Он захрипел, содрогаясь от удовольствия, которое распустилось в животе огромным алым цветком и растеклось по всему телу.

Потом его отпустили. Обскур упал на кровать, инстинктивно подтягивая колени к груди, и затих, обнимая себя руками. У него текли слезы.

\- Феноменально, - негромко проговорил мистер Грейвз, стаскивая скользкую резинку, чуточку испачканную кровью.  
Он завязал ее узлом и бросил у двери. Потом присел на край кровати и потянул за черную прядь, заставляя Обскура посмотреть на себя.  
\- Ты мне понравился, конфетка, и потому я дам тебе полезный совет, - серьезно сказал мистер Грейвз и бросил взгляд на наручные часы. – Поднимайся прямо сейчас, забирай свои деньги и беги через окно… хотя я бы на твоем месте наплевал на деньги.

Обскур тут же сел. Тело отозвалось острой вспышкой боли, он охнул и скособочился, а мистер Грейвз смотрел на него без всякого раскаяния или сожаления, самоуверенно и терпеливо. Застегивал рубашку, ничуть не спеша.  
\- Все-таки коп? – прохрипел Обскур, пытаясь натянуть штаны на подкашивающиеся ноги.  
Мистер Грейвз свернул белозубой усмешкой.  
\- Как не стыдно на работе трахаться… сэр, - заметил Обскур, пропихивая ступни в кеды.  
Он дохромал до окна, выглянул и шумно вздохнул.

Музыка, доносящаяся фоном с первого этажа, затихла. Раздались испуганные вскрики, которые моментально превратились в дикие вопли, и, совершенно неожиданно, стрельба.

\- Забудь про деньги, - серьезно сказал мистер Грейвз. – Беги, лапуля, пока можешь.  
Обскур кивнул, перевалил ноги через подоконник, выдохнул и прыгнул. Земля ударила по ногам так сильно, что несколько секунд он полусидел посреди клумбы, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. За углом визжали полицейские сирены, надо было бежать, но тело отзывалось болью на каждое движение - Обскур даже испугался, что повредил внутри что-то важное и больше не сможет встать, но потом все-таки смог подняться на ноги. Обернулся и посмотрел вверх.

Мистер Грейвз стоял у окна, застегивая жилет, и наблюдал за ним. Ухмыльнулся и кивнул, мол, лети, пташка.

Обскур захромал прочь, нырнул в переулок, потом еще несколько раз свернул, пока звук сирен окончательно не затих. Ни денег, ни нормальной одежды… но, по крайней мере, его не забрали копы. Сейчас он еще мог выкрутиться, а вот из камеры, набитой проститутками и наркоторговцами, будет очень сложно объяснить матери, как он там оказался и почему так выглядит.

Обскур остановился, привалился к стене и несколько минут пытался успокоиться. Потом неохотно поднял руки и снял черную полумаску с лица.  
\- Криденс, - хрипло позвал он. – Криденс, что нам теперь делать?

 


	2. Chapter 2

Дом был большой и очень старый. Когда-то он был аккуратно побелен, - тогда еще не был приютом для животных, - но от грязных Нью-Йоркских дождей штукатурка порыжела, а местами и вовсе отвалилась, обнажив кирпичное нутро. Любого, кто смотрел на приют снаружи, охватывала тоска - казалось, внутри ждет казенное, бездушное помещение, безликие серые коридоры, липкие полы, грязные клетки с потерявшими надежду животными. В общем, обычное заведение на государственном обеспечении, которое едва сводит концы с концами.

Но это было не так. Ньют Саламандер обожал свой ненаглядный приют и своих драгоценных зверей, не скупился ни на внутренний ремонт, ни на содержание животных. Криденс иногда вспоминал и другие приюты, где начинал работать волонтером, и по сравнению с заведением Саламандера, они казались страшным сном.

У Ньюта было очень хорошо, он и сам не брезговал, закатав рукава рубашки, с утра до ночи работать со всеми наравне. Занимался такой же черной и грязной работой – мыл лотки, менял наполнитель, вычесывал свалявшуюся шерсть у найденышей, лечил и ухаживал за животными. Ньют очень любил животных и намного меньше – людей, хотя к своим волонтерам относился хорошо.

В обед Криденс выскользнул через заднюю дверь, прошагал по узенькому, темному и замусоренному переулку и остановился, почти спрятавшись за большим рекламным щитом. Хоть тот был повернут другой стороной, Криденс знал, что на щите – реклама булочной, которая работала в соседнем доме. Собственно, возле стены этой булочной Криденс и отдыхал, принюхиваясь к запаху свежей выпечки, ванили и изюма.

Денек был хороший, свежий и морозный, всю грязь сковало, с неба вымело облака, и оно, высокое и зимнее, оказалось необычайно чистым и прозрачно-голубым. Наверное, в такой денек хорошо бы выкурить сигаретку и выпить горячего кофе с каплей коньяка, но Криденс не курил и даже кофе не пил: мать запрещала. Обскур, который делал все ей назло, в этом с ней почему-то согласился.  
\- Ты и так нервный, а от кофе совсем дурачком станешь, - сказал он, скривив губы. Криденс хорошо видел его высокомерную гримасу - Обскур как раз крутился перед зеркалом, застегивал черные ремешки на груди, и вообще выглядел так непотребно, что мать бы удар хватил от одного взгляда.

Обскур и курил, и пил кофе литрами, и не только кофе, но Криденс не мог на него обижаться. Обскур был другой, более сильный, более злой и более приспособленный к жизни. Казалось, не он живет в голове у Криденса, а Криденс – у него. Обскур добивался всего, чего хотел, а Криденс не добился ничего, даже любви и уважения матери.

Он вздохнул и потер ладони, согревая их, потом прикоснулся к ушам, которые, казалось, вот-вот зазвенят. Мороз щипал открытую кожу, вкрадчиво заползал под воротник тонкой серой футболки, покрытой застарелыми пятнами, которые так и не отстирались.

Люди проходили мимо, не замечая его, торопились по своим неотложным делам; два пестрых потока двигались беспрестанно, то и дело схлестываясь, гомон и стук каблуков поднимались к небесам. Криденс любил наблюдать за этим, стоя в тени. Он сам и не претендовал, давно уже привык быть с краю, на обочине жизни, просто приятно было видеть, что жизнь кипит, и что люди занимаются своими повседневными делами, и важными, и пустяковыми. Совсем скоро на магазинах загорятся рождественские огни, витрины украсятся елками и зелеными венками, будет очень красиво и очень торжественно.

Криденс снова вздохнул. Он поежился и решил уже возвращаться в дом, как за его спиной тихонько щелкнула зажигалка, и в воздухе разлился аромат табачного дыма. Криденс удивленно оглянулся – никто, кроме него, не заходил в этот переулок, всем было лениво перебираться через коробки, сваленные кучей на заднем дворе. А с улицы сюда не попасть, щит перегораживает переулок.

\- Как необычно, - негромко проговорил мистер Грейвз и лениво выдохнул дым. – Клубный проститут волонтерит в приюте для животных. Надо же.  
Он чуть склонил голову и посмотрел на остолбеневшего Криденса с интересом. Потом снова невозмутимо затянулся, словно поджидать в темных переулках – это в норме вещей.  
\- Как вы нашли… - начал было Криденс, но Обскур в его голове яростно взвыл и заметался в панике, это ощущалось почти физически, словно изнутри колотили по черепу. В висках бешено шумела кровь.  
\- Вы ошиблись, - сбивчиво проговорил Криденс, пытаясь взять себя в руки. – Вы обознались. Прошу прощения. Я не понимаю, о чем вы. Извините.  
Он попытался просочиться между стеной и Грейвзом, но тот даже с места не сдвинулся, грубо и крепко схватил Криденса за плечи и рывком прижал к стене.

\- Думаешь, ты как Супермен? – усмехнулся мистер Грейвз. – Снял маску – и тебя никто не узнает… Криденс Бэрбоун?  
Криденс отшатнулся. Ему стало страшно почти до тошноты. Мистер Грейвз криво усмехался, его глаза светились жестокой радостью. Похоже, он был очень доволен собой.

\- Поговорим? – предложил он так светски, словно не прижимал Криденса спиной к холодной стене.  
\- О… о чем? – тихо спросил Криденс, ощущая, что у него ощутимо трясутся колени.  
\- «Салем» закрылся и откроется не скоро, - медленно, почти лениво проговорил мистер Грейвз. – Ты, конечно, можешь найти и другой клуб, но я хочу предложить тебе… иной выход.

Криденс молчал. Молчал и Обскур, но очень напряженно, очень собранно, словно выжидал момента наброситься на мистера Грейвза и вырвать ему кадык. Криденсу ужасно захотелось выйти из переулка на свежий воздух, под открытое небо, но Грейвз сжимал его и не давал даже шевельнуться. Сигарета, зажатая губами, медленно тлела, испуская легкий дымок.

\- У меня есть… свои потребности, которые нужно время от времени удовлетворять, - наконец сказал мистер Грейвз. – Но у меня нет ни времени, ни желания искать каждый раз кого-то нового, а ты мне понравился. Что скажешь?  
\- Я… нет! - выдохнул Криденс, побагровев почти до слез, до корней волос, он даже ощутил, какими горячими стали уши. – Я таким не занимаюсь, простите.  
Грейвз улыбнулся широко и зубасто. Кажется, его позабавило то, что Криденс до сих пор не разучился краснеть, этого он не ожидал и ему это заметно понравилось.  
\- Как же, не занимаешься? - деланно удивился он. – Значит, моя память меня подводит? Я-то помню, как здорово мы провели время вместе.

Криденс отрицательно качал головой, не зная как защищаться от этого человека и как пояснить ему, что за Обскура не несет ответственности. Обскур был плохой, испорченный, гадкий, делал такие стыдные и ужасные вещи, о которых Криденс и вспоминать не хотел.

\- Я не… - начал было Криденс, но потом поймал недобрый взгляд и снова уставился на свои легкие кеды, сто раз залитые чем попало. – Извините. Отпустите… пожалуйста.  
\- Достопочтенная миссис Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, конечно, и не подозревает, чем занимается ее любимый сын по ночам? – сладко осведомился Грейвз. – И в наших интересах, чтобы она не узнала, правда?

Криденс зажмурился. Перед его внутренним взглядом встало как наяву жесткое, бескровное лицо матери, со сжатыми губами и пронизывающим взглядом синих глаз. Его затошнило от страха, желудок словно стиснули ледяным кулаком, колени окончательно ослабли, а в голове зашумело, словно неподалеку работал какой-то огромный, злой механизм. Мистер Грейвз выплюнул сигарету, от которой остался один фильтр, и несколько секунд пристально всматривался в Криденса цепким внимательным взглядом.

\- Ну так что скажешь? – спросил Грейвз и почти нежно погладил Криденса по горлу. – Соглашайся, ты в любом случае останешься в выигрыше. Я буду хорошо платить, а секс, как мы оба прекрасно помним, ты любишь…  
Он замолчал, потом выдохнул почти восхищенно и сказал:  
\- Знаешь, конфетка, по тебе большое кино плачет.  
Криденс так удивился, что даже перестал трястись, поглядел недоверчиво и снова сжался, увидев откровенно циничную усмешку.

\- В первый раз встречаю такие искренние эмоции, - сообщил мистер Грейвз. – Если бы я не видел собственными глазами, каким ты можешь быть, клянусь, я бы безоговорочно поверил в твою невинность.  
Он снисходительно погладил Криденса по щеке, снова усмехнулся и закончил:  
\- Но я уже все видел, так что не разыгрывай целочку. Соглашайся, конфетка… или я тебе не нравлюсь?  
Что-то подсказало Криденсу, что это не тот вопрос, на который ждут честный ответ, и лучше промолчать.

«Что мне делать? – с ужасом подумал он. – Помоги мне!».  
Обскур скользнул мимо, - в глазах на секунду потемнело, и тут же прояснилось, - и взял эту жуткую ситуацию в свои руки.

\- Допустим, я готов выслушать твои условия, – сказал он, дерзко уставившись в лицо мистеру Грейвзу. – Сколько ты будешь платить за каждый раз? Где мы будем встречаться? Что ты можешь мне предложить, папочка?  
Грейвз отступил, даже отпрянул, словно испугавшись, и выпустил футболку Криденса из рук.  
\- Что за… - прошептал он себе под нос. Его лицо стало жестким, на лбу и у рта проступили морщинки, густые брови нахмурились, в темных глазах возникло искреннее удивление.

Обскур торжествующе улыбнулся, обрадовавшись тому, что сбил чужой напор и повернул разговор в свою пользу. Это Криденс, нытик несчастный, только и умел блеять «простите» да «извините», а Обскур не собирался забиваться в угол, словно загнанная злой собакой кошка.

\- Ничего себе, - наконец сказал мистер Грейвз и вдруг усмехнулся. – Но так даже интересней.  
Обскур не понял о чем он, одернул задравшуюся футболку и поежился, осознав, что неслабо замерз за эти несколько минут.  
\- Пригласи меня на свидание после работы, - приказал он таким тоном, словно даже не допускал мысли, что ему откажут. – Обсудим твои условия.  
\- А с чего ты взял, что можешь что-то обсуждать? – заинтересовался мистер Грейвз. – У тебя нет выбора, и мы это оба знаем.  
\- Зато еще я знаю, что ты не поленился меня разыскать, - пожал плечами Обскур. – Значит, я тебе нравлюсь достаточно сильно. Значит, ты очень хочешь, чтобы я оказался в твоей постели… ты взрослый и неглупый, и значит, пойдешь на компромисс, если это поможет твоей цели. И значит, ты пригласишь меня на свидание, где мы обсудим условия… если ты, конечно, сможешь потянуть такого, как я.  
\- Сучёныш! – выругался мистер Грейвз, но в его тоне сквозило заметное восхищение.  
Обскур сладко улыбнулся ему, благосклонно приняв комплимент.

\- Потяну, - наконец, сказал Грейвз. – Насчет этого не переживай.  
\- Как знать? - усмехнулся Обскур. – Я считаюсь экзотикой, а экзотика стоит денег, папочка, сам знаешь.  
Грейвз снова растянул губы в волчьем оскале.  
\- В Куинсе полным-полно смазливых еврейчиков, которым только повод дай ноги раздвинуть, - цинично сказал он. – Если ты и экзотика, конфетка, то только потому, что тихий шизик, но я очень сомневаюсь, что ты демонстрируешь это направо и налево, иначе уже давно загремел бы в дурдом.

«Он понял, - прошелестел в голове сдавленный от ужаса голос Криденса. – Он все понял. Что нам делать? Что мы будем делать? Вдруг он кому-то расскажет?».

\- Не понимаю о чем ты, с-э-эр, - твердо ответил Обскур, издевательски протянув голос в конце.  
\- Все ты прекрасно понимаешь, - усмехнулся тот. – Мальчик, с которым я начал разговаривать, и ты… вы слишком разные. Он даже выглядит иначе.  
\- Может, это у тебя не все дома? – холодно спросил Обскур. – Наверное, тебе не стоит злоупотреблять крепкими напитками.  
Мистер Грейвз выразительно поднял брови с видом «кого ты хочешь обмануть?».

\- Мне надо возвращаться, - сквозь зубы процедил Обскур. – Я замерз и хочу прекратить этот нелепый разговор.  
\- Я заеду за тобой в семь, - кивнул мистер Грейвз. – У тебя нет аллергии на морепродукты?  
Обскур отрицательно покачал головой.

Он почти дошел до конца переулка, но потом не выдержал и оглянулся – мистер Грейвз, этот волк в человеческой шкуре, наблюдал за ним, прикуривая новую сигарету. Такой очаровательный, самоуверенный хищник, маскирующийся среди овечек… пялился ему вслед и, наверное, представлял Обскура в разных позах.  
А на нем идиотская безразмерная футболка Криденса, заляпанная лекарствами, кровью и всяким дерьмищем. Вот блядство.

«Откуда я мог знать? – возмутился Криденс. – Прекрасная футболка, очень удобная».  
Обскур даже не стал его слушать. Он остановился и крикнул через переулок:  
\- Так ты что, и правда, коп?  
\- Угу, - ответил мистер Грейвз, не удивившись.  
\- Следователь? – заинтересовался Обскур.  
\- Инспектор, - неохотно ответил Грейвз.  
\- Ого! – Обскур дернул бровью. – Мной заинтересовалась большая птица? Я польщен!  
Грейвз невольно улыбнулся.  
\- У тебя сейчас уши зазвенят и отвалятся, - сказал он. – Возвращайся к своим зверушкам, конфетка, и пожалуйста, вымойся после смены, хорошо? Не люблю, когда люди, которых я трахаю, пахнут йодом и формальдегидом.

«Мы не будем с ним спать, - тут же сказал Криденс, стоило им свернуть за угол. – Мы ни в коем случае не станем с ним спать, правда?».  
«Мы будем с ним спать, - возразил Обскур. – Разве есть выбор? Ты его слышал. Он расскажет все твоей ебанутой матери. Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя живьем в землю закопали за содомию и разврат?».  
«Не говори о ней так! – возмутился Криденс. – Не хочу, конечно… но он шантажист. Он очень плохой человек».  
«Я – тоже, - заметил Обскур. – И вообще, ты-то чего волнуешься? Сиди себе тихонько в уголке, с ним я сам разберусь».  
«Он видел меня, - с тоскливым ужасом сказал Криденс. – Он понял, что нас двое…»  
«Ничего он не понял! – перебил его Обскур. – Он решит, что я так хорошо притворяюсь, набиваю себе цену».  
«А по-моему, он умнее и опаснее, чем ты думаешь, - жалобно сказал Криденс. – Может, не стоит связываться?».  
«Прекрасная идея! – скривился Обскур. – Тогда можешь сразу готовить себе фонарик и складной нож в гроб! Моргнуть не успеешь, как твоя ёбнутая мамаша с тобой расправится... если вообще тебе сразу же раскаленную кочергу в жопу не сунет. От нее можно чего угодно ждать!».  
«Вообще-то, она и твоя мать, - обиженно заметил Криденс».  
Обскур фыркнул.  
«Вот уж нет», - с гадливым отвращением подумал он.

Несколько секунд они молчали. Криденс думал о том, что рано или поздно стоило ожидать разоблачения, глупо и опасно было отпускать Обскура жить своей жизнью, и вот - настало время расплаты. Обскур с раздражением думал о том, что нытик Криденс, конечно, будет нудеть и трусить, и всячески мешать развлекаться с этим восхитительным хищным волком, который самонадеянно решил, что сумеет посадить Обскура на цепь.

«А почему ты думаешь, что он не сдаст нас маме? – спросил Криденс, подслушав его мысли. – По-моему, он совершенно беспринципный, аморальный тип. Ты же помнишь, что он был в клубе перед зачисткой, и ему это совсем не помешало…»  
«Да потому, что он умный, в отличие от тебя, - снисходительно ответил Обскур. – Ему не интересно нас никому сдавать, он из тех, кто привык завоевывать… и вообще, если он согласился на переговоры, значит уже готов к уступкам и заинтересован в том, чтобы я добровольно пошел с ним… и я конечно пойду. Но не сразу. Пусть завоевывает мое доверие».  
Он засмеялся.

«Ты его совсем-совсем не боишься? – с уважением спросил Криденс. – Я боюсь».  
«Это не новость, - хмыкнул Обскур. – Ты всегда и всего боишься».  
Криденс обиделся и замолчал, а Обскур, который терпеть не мог возиться с приютскими животными, передал ему контроль и затих.


	3. Chapter 3

Обскур, захлебываясь последним, протяжным стоном, упал на кровать и тут же свернулся в комок, подтянул колени к груди и обхватил себя руками. Несколько минут он лежал тихо и неподвижно, с закрытыми глазами, и никак не реагировал на ласковые прикосновения, которыми его щедро одаривали. Потом неохотно открыл глаза и покосился на Грейвза, лежащего рядом.

\- Как ты? – спросил тот, немного встревоженный такой бурной реакцией.  
\- Можешь собой гордиться, для своего возраста ты удивительно хорош, – сипло прошептал Обскур.

Грейвз дернул бровью, отодвинулся и сел, спустив ноги с кровати. Он дотянулся до штанов, висящих на спинке стула, достал сигареты и закурил. Ему очень шел растрепанный вид, хотя Грейвз и в строгом деловом костюме был чертовски горяч.

Обскур сладко потянулся всем телом и шумно зевнул.

\- Ты растягивался? – спросил Грейвз, наблюдая за ним вполоборота. – Когда в душе был, верно?  
Обскур кивнул и снова зевнул, даже не подумав прикрыть рот ладонью.

\- Я ведь прекрасно помню твои варварские замашки, папочка, - томно ответил он. – Ты грубиян. Я потом неделю сидеть не мог!  
Грейвз невольно улыбнулся.  
\- Понятно, - ответил он. - Но больше так не делай, хорошо?  
Темные, миндалевидные глаза Обскура, окруженные длиннющими черными ресницами, недоверчиво прищурились.

\- А это еще почему? – агрессивно спросил он, мигом скинув негу. – Ты меня порвешь. Ты и так меня чуть в матрас не вбил. Или ты хочешь, чтобы все закончилось Скорой?  
\- Не хочу, - терпеливо ответил Грейвз. – Тебе достаточно только попросить – и я все сделаю сам. А я хочу, чтобы ты попросил.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я унижался? – гордо осведомился Обскур.  
\- Ты и так унижаешься, - невозмутимо заметил Грейвз. – Ты свою задницу продаешь.  
\- Но я делаю это с достоинством!  
Грейвз рассмеялся и поднялся.

\- Я делаю это с достоинством! – проорал ему в спину разозленный Обскур.  
\- Как скажешь, - равнодушно ответил Грейвз.

Он переступил через разбросанную одежду и свернул на маленькую холостяцкую кухоньку, которая давно уже забыла, когда на ней готовили что-либо, помимо кофе и традиционных тостов по утрам.

Обскур притащился следом, не прошло и пары минут. Он плюхнулся в кресло, поморщился, вскочил и снова сел куда аккуратнее, подогнув под себя длинную ногу.

\- Будешь кофе? – спросил Грейвз.  
\- А пожрать нечего?  
\- Нет, - ответил Грейвз. – Я накину тебе сверху, будешь ехать домой – купи себе что-нибудь.  
Обскур выпрямился и поглядел на него встревоженно.  
\- Вообще-то, я планировал переночевать у тебя, - напряженно сказал он. – Я не могу вернуться домой до утра, я сказал, что ушел на подработку в типографию.

Грейвз помолчал. Обскур глядел на него темными, настороженными глазами и нервно облизывал нижнюю губу, готовый моментально собраться и выкатиться, если его начнут выгонять.

\- Ну оставайся, - пожал плечами Грейвз. – Только учти – я храплю и встаю очень рано.  
\- Я переживу, - усмехнулся Обскур и тут же расслабился, устроившись в кресле с видом победителя по жизни.

Он задумался и затих, уставился перед собой ничего не выражающим взглядом, по его лицу пробежала едва заметная судорога, но тут же исчезла, словно и не было. Потом Обскур уставился на Грейвза с любопытством, даже склонил по-птичьи голову набок.

\- Кстати, а как тебя зовут, мистер Грейвз? – спросил он. – Я ведь о тебе почти ничего не знаю.  
\- Персиваль, - неохотно ответил Грейвз.  
Тонкая, выразительная бровь Обскура удивленно приподнялась, потом губы растянулись в ехидной усмешке.

\- Какое странное, старомодное и дурацкое имя, - почти пропел он.  
\- Нормальное… даже легендарное, - ответил Грейвз. – Одно время была дикая мода на старые имена, как видишь, я тоже стал ее жертвой.  
\- Бедный Перси, - сладко сказал Обскур. – Готов поспорить, ты ненавидишь свое имя... Перси.  
\- Перестань, - поморщившись, попросил Грейвз.  
\- Но почему же, Перси? Это ведь так забавно! Инспектор федеральной полиции Перси Грейвз, доблестный страж правопорядка, бесстрашный защитник невинных… легендарный, вдобавок!  
\- Если ты не угомонишься – я тебя больно отшлепаю, - предупредил Грейвз. – Снова.  
Глаза Обскура заинтересованно вспыхнули.

\- Папочка, тебе нельзя так часто возбуждаться, - назидательно проговорил он. – В твоем возрасте надо задуматься о здоровье… сердечко не шалит?  
\- Иди сюда! – не выдержал Грейвз, которого паясничество мальчишки одновременно и веселило, и раздражало.  
Обскур соскользнул с кресла и отбежал подальше, решив, что по другую сторону кухонного стола ему будет безопасней. От этого позорного и нелепого бегства Грейвз развеселился только сильнее. Он и представить не мог, что ебливая симпатичная шлюшка из клуба окажется такой забавной.

\- Ты еще раз хочешь? – спросил он, не пытаясь догнать Обскура.  
Тот задумался, потом пожал плечами.  
\- А ты?  
\- Не отказался бы, - кивнул Грейвз.  
\- Ну надо же! – удивился Обскур. – Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой похотливый жеребец… в твои-то годы!

Грейвз одним пинком отправил стол в сторону, испуганный Обскур заткнулся и попятился, прижался спиной к стене.  
\- О черт! - только и успел прошептать он и тут же стал в руках Грейвза послушным и податливым, ласковым и покорным котиком, с готовностью выгнулся, подчиняясь нажиму.

Грейвз больно схватил его за волосы на затылке и поволок в спальню, нарочно нажимая рукой вниз, заставляя пригнуться. Сел на край разворошенной постели и уложил Обскура животом на свои колени.  
\- Ты всерьез собрался меня отшлепать? – удивился тот.  
\- Выпороть, - невозмутимо ответил Грейвз. – Ты напрашивался изо всех сил и допросился, конфетка. Расслабься и получай удовольствие.

Он выдернул из штанов ремень и успел сложить его пополам, но Обскур вдруг извернулся к нему лицом и схватился за ремень обеими руками. Он был бледен, нижняя губа дрожала, в глазах плескался почти животный ужас.  
\- Не надо, - тихо проговорил Обскур. – Пожалуйста.

Грейвз растерялся - он не ожидал настолько бурной реакции на обычный ремень. Мальчишка буквально на грани обморока плавал, словно ему показали готовую напасть ядовитую змею. Но тут же, не прошло и пары секунд, Обскур взял себя в руки и даже улыбнулся, правда его темных глаз эта улыбка так и не достигла.  
\- Надеюсь, в этом ты тоже хорош, - развязно проговорил он, перевернулся обратно и сцепил ладони в замок, послушно и беспрекословно вручая себя на избиение.

Грейвз задумчиво погладил его по напряженным плечам, по худой спине со старыми шрамами, и легонько шлепнул по ягодице.  
\- И это все? – капризно спросил Обскур.  
\- Ты же боишься, – рассеянно отозвался Грейвз, поглаживая покрывшуюся мурашками, но по-прежнему очень привлекательную задницу. – Я-то думал, что ты наглухо отбитый и без тормозов.  
\- Ну… у меня тоже есть плохие воспоминания, - ответил Обскур. – Но я не против.

Грейвз подумал, потом перехватил ремень поудобнее, сжав пряжку в кулаке. От первого шлепка Обскур громко, с присвистом, втянул воздух, его затрясло, хотя удар был вовсе не сильный. Грейвз легонько провел кончиком ремня по пояснице, влажной от пота. Он ждал, что его остановят, попросят прекратить, но Обскур лежал молча. Красный след на ягодице начал припухать.

В принципе, можно было и прекратить, но Грейвзу прекращать очень не хотелось, ему понравилось владеть этим молодым жадным телом так, как вздумается. Он шлепнул еще раз, решив, что если Обскур и на этот раз смолчит, то тогда забаву точно придется прекратить. Но Обскур громко застонал и едва заметно прогнулся. Он вскрикивал все громче, открыто и бесстыдно, и чем больше на его ягодицах проступало красных полос, тем слаще он всхлипывал и рвал пальцами подвернувшуюся подушку.

\- Ага, значит, тебе это нравится? – улыбнулся Грейвз.  
Обскур неразборчиво выругался. Его твердый член настойчиво терся о ногу Грейвза, оставляя мокрые разводы. Ремень свистнул последний раз, Грейвз отложил его и сообщил:  
\- Свободен.  
Обскур неуклюже скатился на пол, встал на колени и поглядел исподлобья. Черные волосы упали на лицо, влажные глаза поблескивали в прорехах челки.

Но в целом у него был такой хищный и напряженный вид, что Грейвз тоже неосознанно напрягся. У Обскура даже верхняя губа подрагивала, словно у обозленного животного.  
\- Доволен? – осведомился Грейвз, ощущая, что его чем-то пугает этот огненный жгучий немигающий взгляд.  
\- Хочешь, возьму в рот? – вдруг спросил Обскур, положил ладони Грейвзу на колени и скользнул ближе, почти вжимаясь лицом в пах. – Хочешь?

Грейвз молча кивнул. Обскур практически с радостью лизнул его в живот. Грейвз едва успел схватить его за влажные волосы за затылке и сжал пальцы, зная, что делает больно.

\- Попробуй только укусить, - проговорил он с угрозой. – Я сейчас не шучу, конфетка. Поверь, перелом челюсти – это весьма неприятно, и это минимум, что тебе грозит.  
Обскур в ответ только ухмыльнулся и пошло потыкал языком в щеку.  
\- Ну что ты, Перси, - укоризненно протянул он. – И в мыслях не было!

Грейвз разжал пальцы. Он не удержал ошеломленного вздоха, когда горячий рот полностью накрыл его член. Головка требовательно тыкалась в горло, которое послушно раскрывалось от напора, по уздечке то и дело скользил юркий язык. У Грейвза потемнело в глазах. Он откинулся назад на локтях и зажмурился, до крови прикусив губу, чтобы не начать громко стонать.  
\- Господи, ну ты и соска, - прошептал он, плохо соображая от накатившей похоти.  
Обскур что-то довольно промычал, старательно работая над его членом. Грейвз сообразил, что пропускает самое интересное, и принялся смотреть, как двигается черноволосая голова, и как растягиваются кольцом припухшие губы, и как томно поблескивают мутные глаза сквозь челку.

\- Ты самая настоящая вавилонская блудница, - похвалил Грейвз. – У тебя талант.  
Обскур на секунду отодвинулся и облизнулся, самодовольно улыбнулся, словно ему сделали прекрасный комплимент. Грейвз, как завороженный, потянулся к нему и провел большим пальцем по горячим, распухшим губам.  
\- Прирожденная шлюха, - восхищенно выдохнул он.  
Обскур на секунду поймал его пальцы ртом, облизнул и выпустил.  
\- Ты причитаешь, прямо как мой раввин, - заметил он. – Надеюсь, ты не собираешься читать надо мной молитвы? Я ужасный грешник, но перед тобой каяться не собираюсь.

Грейвз потянул его за волосы, наталкивая болтливым ртом на член, требующий немедленного внимания. Он заметил, что Обскур тихонько двигает ладонью у живота, но решил не останавливать и не запрещать. За такой отсос мальчишка заслужил получить и свое удовольствие, и раз уж он так тащится, когда ему пихают член за щеку – на здоровье.

Когда все закончилось, они оба затихли. Грейвз отдыхал, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и вернуть мозги на место, Обскур облизывал губы и пытался сглотнуть набегающую из-за горькой спермы слюну. Потом ушел в душ: он даже пошатывался, выглядел полупьяным и держался одной рукой за стену.  
Грейвз заметил, что капли чужой спермы попали ему на ноги и засохли в волосках, но подниматься и мыться было слишком лениво. Грейвз устроился удобней и прикрыл глаза, плавая в блаженной дремоте. Тело казалось ватным, наполненным негой и расслаблением.

Иногда он задумывался – правильно ли поступил, вынудив мальчишку стать своим любовником. Грейвза ничуть не смущали собственные методы, он привык добиваться своего любым способом, тем более что добиваться Криденса Бэрбоуна, - не называй меня Криденсом, терпеть не могу, я Обскур! - почти не пришлось.

Криденс… то есть, Обскур был странный, о таких говорят «с приветом» - и он действительно был с приветом. Секс ему нравился, и то, каким был этот секс – ему нравилось тоже. Он разрешал делать с собой все, что Грейвзу хотелось, и так искренне от этого кайфовал… но был кто-то еще, третий.  
Другой мальчик, который стоял в темном переулке и с жадной надеждой смотрел на проходящих мимо людей. Тихий сжатый мальчик с печальными глазами, не привыкший к чужому вниманию. Мальчик, который умел краснеть… и это был точно не Обскур.

Вода перестала шуметь, хлопнула дверь и раздались легкие шаги. Грейвз посматривал из-под ресниц, дышал ровно и спокойно, как дышат спящие люди. Обскур остановился у кровати и несколько минут внимательно на него смотрел сверху вниз очень трезвым, холодным и недобрым взглядом, словно прикидывал - а не прирезать ли ему своего любовника. В какой-то момент Грейвз даже поверил, что Обскур сейчас отправится на кухню за ножом: у того стал такой сосредоточенный взгляд, словно Обскур уже прикидывал, как будет разделывать тушу и долго ли ему придется отмываться от крови.

Но потом Обскур громко вздохнул. Его лицо на несколько секунд исказилось, стало испуганным, затравленным и совершенно незнакомым – мелькнуло и пропало, но Грейвз уже понял, что совершенно точно знает этого парнишку. Именно этого мальчика он встретил мимолетно в переулке между булочной и приютом для животных. Грейвз был готов спорить на что угодно, этот паренек – не Обскур.

«Малыш, что у тебя с головой?» - потрясенно подумал он, пока Обскур шумно устраивался у него под боком и пытался отобрать покрывало и подушку.

by _Блейн_Моно_


	4. Chapter 4

Снегопад был почти неправдоподобно красивый, словно с рождественской открытки: белые крупные хлопья неспешно сыпались с низкого серого неба, но так и не долетали до земли, таяли в жидкой грязи, наводнившей улицы. Центральные тротуары расчистили еще утром, но грязь все равно потихоньку скапливалась и чавкала под ботинками. Впрочем, мало кто смотрел вниз, под ноги, все задирали головы и любовались снегопадом, смаргивая снежинки, щекочущие ресницы.

  
Обскур поймал крупную снежинку ртом, но она растаяла раньше, чем он ее распробовал.  
\- Не советую, - улыбнулся Грейвз, наблюдая за ним. – Мало ли откуда прилетела эта туча?  
\- Не будь занудой, Перси, - отмахнулся Обскур.  
Он поежился. Грейвз отметил его легкие потрепанные ботинки и куртку, которая больше подходила для теплой осени, чем для первых серьезных заморозков.

\- Купи себе что-нибудь теплое, - предложил он. – Куда ты вообще деваешь мои деньги?  
\- Во-первых, это теперь мои деньги, - заметил Обскур, совершенно не смутившись. – А во-вторых, я их откладываю. Я не собираюсь всю жизнь жить в мамином дурдоме, вот накоплю побольше и уеду…  
Он помолчал и добавил:

\- А в третьих, это не твое дело, согласись?  
\- Не соглашусь, - возразил Грейвз. – Если ты свалишься с ангиной – это будет и мое дело.  
Обскур улыбнулся.

\- О, Перси, это так мило! – сладко проговорил он. – Я тронут твоей заботой. Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой романтик?  
Он обхватил локоть Грейвза и прижался к его боку.  
\- Романтика тут не причем, - равнодушно проговорил Грейвз. – Не хочу искать новую постельную грелку, ты меня более чем устраиваешь.  
Обскур только улыбнулся на это, ничуть не обидевшись.

\- Если ты предложишь выпить по чашечке кофе – я возражать не стану, - томно ответил он. – Даже от булочки не откажусь… со сливочным кремом внутри.  
Он пошло улыбнулся. Грейвз только вздохнул - его нешуточно поражала готовность Обскура трахаться всегда и везде, как заядлая нимфоманка. Это было очень странно для проститутки, но зато Грейвз теперь отлично понимал, почему Обскур стоит столько, и почему ему действительно платили, сколько он требовал. Намного приятней драть шлюху, которая тащится от каждого твоего движения и заранее согласится на любое твое предложение, еще и совершенно искренне похвалит в конце, мол, папочка, ты был великолепен. На такого не жалко тратить ни денег, ни времени.

\- Пойдем, - кивнул Грейвз, остановившись у большой стеклянной вращающейся двери. – Согреем тебя и покормим.  
Обскур мигом порхнул в тепло и остановился в светлом, просторном холле.  
\- Перси, - укоризненно проговорил он, скользнув взглядом по указателям. – Это же океанариум. Что мы здесь забыли?  
Грейвз тоже огляделся и фыркнул, сообразив, что они, в самом деле, попали куда-то не туда.

\- Не хочешь посмотреть на рыбок? – поддразнил он, расстегивая теплое пальто.  
Воздух внутри был теплый и влажный, пах морем, йодом и, самую малость, чешуей.  
\- Разве что на жаренных во фритюре, - ответил Обскур, сморщив нос.  
\- Ты хоть иногда думаешь о чем-то, кроме секса и еды? – не выдержал Грейвз.  
\- Нет, - просто ответил Обскур. – Я люблю вкусную еду, и люблю трахаться, а больше мне ничего не нравится, и не надо лезть мне в душу, хорошо?

Он поглядел в сторону кассы, потом пожал плечами:  
\- Здесь хотя бы тепло, - жизнерадостно сказал он. – Если тебе приспичило посмотреть на рыбок, так и быть, составлю тебе компанию… но с тебя ужин!  
\- Договорились, - ответил Грейвз. – Тысячу лет не смотрел на рыбок.  
\- Можно подумать, ты их отличаешь, - фыркнул Обскур. – Да они все на одну морду!

Грейвз ничего не ответил. Он медленно и равнодушно проходил мимо аквариумов, пока не заметил, что Обскур остался позади и практически прилип носом к стеклу. Обскур тоже расстегнул куртку, шагал медленно и задумчиво, останавливаясь перед каждым аквариумом. Для того, кто громче всех кричал, что рыб приемлет только в жареном виде, он был слишком заинтересован.

Грейвз вернулся к нему, но не успел спросить, какого черта Обскур дурит, как понял, что это вовсе и не Обскур. В глазах Криденса, расширенных от восторга, плясали отсветы, на лицо падали разноцветные тени, делая его скуластую мордочку необычно красивой и очень загадочной.  
\- Кажется, там крокодил! – с восторгом сказал Криденс. – Мистер Грейвз, смотрите!

Грейвз боялся спугнуть его, сказать что-то не то или сделать что-нибудь не так. Он слишком редко встречал Криденса, Обскур очень редко позволял тому появиться. Может, ревновал, или боялся, что его сочтут шизофреником, или наивно надеялся, что Грейвз ничего не замечает.

\- Да, я вижу, только это не крокодил, а аллигатор, - медленно проговорил Грейвз. – Знаешь, а однажды я видел аллигатора-альбиноса… во Флориде.  
\- Он был совсем белый? – восхищенно спросил Криденс. – Как молоко?  
\- Ну, не совсем, - подумав, сказал Грейвз. – Скорее бело-желтый, как пленка масла на молоке.  
\- Здорово, наверное, - сказал Криденс. – Наверное, он очень красивый.  
\- Красивый, - согласился Грейвз. – Только на самом деле альбиносы не выживают в природе, они слишком… не такие. Тех, кто отличается от большинства, быстро съедают.

Криденс вздрогнул и посмотрел на него настороженно. Грейвз выругал себя за слишком явственный намек, а в следующую секунду свет в коридоре погас. За стеклом развернулась совсем иная жизнь: яркая, пестрая, неоновая, невыносимо красочный космический хаос; Криденс вскрикнул от неожиданности и схватил Грейвза за руку.  
\- Тихо, - прошептал Грейвз, обнимая его за плечи. – Я рядом. Я с тобой.

Криденс несколько секунд прижимался щекой к его плечу, не решаясь отстраниться, но потом отодвинулся. Грейвз рассмотрел в тусклом свете его смущенное лицо и блестящие глаза. Криденс шагнул в сторону, потом направился к другому аквариуму, но через несколько секунд остановился и обернулся.

\- Перси, - сказал Обскур капризным и требовательным тоном. – Я хочу тебя поцеловать. Можно?  
Грейвз кивнул. Обскур мигом вернулся к нему, осторожно взялся за концы шарфа и не столько подвинулся сам, сколько подвинул к себе Грейвза, с непривычной робостью ткнулся губами в колючую, небритую щеку. Грейвз повернул голову и поймал чужой рот, сразу ставший покорным и податливым. Обскур тихо постанывал в поцелуи и стискивал пальцы, скребя ногтями по плотной ткани пальто. Грейвз положил ладонь на черноволосый затылок, зарылся в волосы, стащив попутно цветную резиночку и растрепав коротенький хвостик.

\- Ох, Перси, - проговорил Обскур распухшими губами. – Как же ты хорош.  
\- Да? - улыбнулся Грейвз. – Больше не будешь причитать, что я для тебя слишком старый?  
\- А ты что, воспринимаешь это всерьез? – изумился Обскур и тут же глумливо заулыбался. – Боже, Перси, оказывается, я ранил тебя в самое сердце! Больше не буду, обещаю.  
\- У меня нет сердца, малыш, - фыркнул Грейвз. – Это каждый знает. Я абсолютно бессердечный.  
Обскур несколько секунд внимательно всматривался в его лицо, потом снова усмехнулся.

\- Отлично! – сказал он. – Ты мне подходишь! Если ты уже насмотрелся, может, мы пойдем ужинать?  
\- Пойдем, - согласился Грейвз.

Он вывел Обскура за локоть на улицу, остановился на тротуаре, стащил свой шарф и принялся завязывать его на тощей шее Обскура. Обскур посмотрел на него растерянно, но ничего не сказал.

\- Надо выгулять тебя по магазинам, - задумчиво проговорил Грейвз. – Тебе не помешает теплая куртка.  
\- Я не собачка, чтобы меня выгуливать! – огрызнулся Обскур, но тут же просиял. – Хотя… разве что ты захочешь поводить меня на поводке! Хочешь поводить меня на поводке, Перси? Клянусь, я буду самой воспитанной сучечкой в квартале!  
\- Откуда у тебя эти идеи в голове берутся? - удивился Грейвз.  
\- У меня хорошая фантазия, - хвастливо сказал Обскур. – И ты ведь хочешь, признайся! Ты меня не обманешь своей суровой физиономией! Наверняка уже воображаешь, каким хорошим мальчиком я буду в ошейнике! Так и быть, я дам тебе лапку и принесу мячик!

Грейвз засмеялся, потом не выдержал, притянул Обскура к себе и снова поцеловал, хотя бы для того, чтобы заткнуть этот поток полубредового самовлюбленного самолюбования. Обскур вцепился в его плечи, словно утопающий, повис на шее, и дышал так загнанно, что Грейвз его даже пожалел. Видимо, Обскуру перепадало мало поцелуев, а он их заметно любил.

В квартиру Грейвза они ввалились уже порядком раздетые. Грейвз собрал всю одежду в охапку и отбросил в угол, Обскур торопливо расстегивал пуговицы своей рубашки, потом бросил это и принялся стаскивать с Грейвза штаны, едва не обламывая ногти о пряжку ремня. Грейвз отстранил его и быстро расстегнул ширинку, Обскур уже выпутывался из брюк. Его глаза шало блестели, припухшие от поцелуев губы стали такими вишневыми и аппетитными на вид, что Грейвз не удержался и снова припал к ним. Обскур обнял его за шею и изумленно вскрикнул, когда Грейвз подхватил его под бедра и приподнял, вжимая спиной в дверь.

\- О, господи! – почти провыл Обскур. – О, Перси, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!  
Грейвзу ужасно хотелось опустить его на член одним слитным рывком, но смазки не было, и идти за ней не было ни сил, ни желания. Обскур освободил одну руку, быстро и щедро облизнул ладонь, просунул между их телами и обхватил член Грейвза. Но этого было, конечно, мало, поэтому Грейвз принялся опускать его медленно и осторожно, приготовившись остановиться, если Обскур начнет скулить. Тот прожигал в ответ возбужденными глазами, покусывал нижнюю губу, но при этом с такой готовностью выгибался и насаживался, и так опытно расслаблялся внизу, пропуская все больше и больше, что Грейвз успокоился.

Обскур стонал и все глубже запускал ногти Грейвзу в загривок, потом выгнулся и попробовал ухватиться за дверь, но это у него не получилось. Он ерзал и вскрикивал, судорожно сжимал задницей член, пытался подмахивать, издавал какие-то жадные, животные всхлипы, и наконец обмяк, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Грейвза.

Обычно после оргазма Обскур затихал на несколько минут, словно выключался, чтобы опомниться сияющим, самодовольным и еще более нахальным, чем был. Но тут, не успел Грейвз и пошевелиться, как Обскур поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Грейвз оторопел, столкнувшись нос к носу с Криденсом, тоже растерянным и каким-то обалдевшим.  
\- Так хорошо, - прошептал Криденс. – Ох, Господи! Как же хорошо…

Он почти жалобно посмотрел на Грейвза мутными глазами, нервно лизнул нижнюю губу. Грейвз остановился, однако через секунду Криденс исчез, и в руках у Грейвза оказался Обскур, который только-только начал приходить в себя. Грейвз едва успел подумать, что так недолго и импотентом стать, как Обскур нетерпеливо и требовательно приник к нему, поцеловал за ухом, в шею, в скулу.  
\- Давай, папочка, - прошептал он. – Кончи в меня. Пожалуйста.

Грейвз содрогнулся. Ласковые ноготки ерошили его волосы, к щеке прикасались горячие губы, оставляя легкие поцелуи. Ему давно не было так хорошо.

Потом Обскур, так и не сняв полурасстегнутую рубашку, завалился на диван, задрал ноги на стену и свесил голову.

\- Что ты делаешь? – удивился Грейвз, наблюдая за ним.  
\- Отдыхаю, - ответил Обскур. – Разве не заметно?  
\- А почему вверх ногами?  
\- Не хочу, чтобы пролилась хоть капелька твоего прекрасного семени, - ответил Обскур, вроде и с привычной пошлостью, но и почти серьезно. – Знаешь, Перси, хоть ты и забыл резинку, но ты все равно просто волшебник!  
\- Мда? – усмехнулся Грейвз. – Ну спасибо на добром слове.  
\- Персиваль Грейвз и его волшебный член! – напыщенно ответил Обскур. – Нет, не так! Инспектор Персиваль Грейвз, сэр, и его волшебный член!  
\- Какой же ты… - начал Грейвз, но не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
\- Какой? – осведомился Обскур, рассматривая его вверх ногами. – Восхитительный? Несравненный? Великолепный?  
\- Ебанько, - честно сказал Грейвз. – Но восхитительное, что есть - то есть.  
Обскур просиял.

\- Так и будешь вниз башкой валяться? – осведомился Грейвз.  
Обскур покивал.  
\- Вообще я спать хочу, - проговорил он, зевая. – Не выгонишь меня?  
\- Иди в спальню, - милостиво ответил Грейвз. – Мне только хоть одну подушку оставь.  
Обскур перевернулся и прошлепал мимо него босыми ногами, остановился на секунду и небрежно поцеловал Грейвза в щеку.

\- Перси, - позвал он уже с порога. – А то, что без резинки… это разовая акция, или мы теперь всегда так будем?  
\- Ну, я-то твои анализы видел, ты чистый, - ответил Грейвз, пожав плечами. – Мне без разницы как тебя драть… ты сам как хочешь?  
\- А ты как думаешь?! – огрызнулся Обскур. – Я, кстати, от тебя никаких анализов не видел и первый раз слышу, что ты до моей больничной карты добрался.  
\- Добрался, - согласился Грейвз. – Могу и свою показать, если захочешь.  
\- Ну… дери так, - подумав, согласился Обскур. – Мне тоже без разницы, но раз уж мы так любим друг друга, то хрен с тобой. Лишь бы трахал почаще!  
Он глумливо ухмыльнулся и сбежал в спальню, зарылся в одеяла и подушки так, что торчал только кончик носа, да выбилась какая-то прядка. Вздыхал довольно и ворочался, устраиваясь удобней.

\- Ты не думал, что будешь делать дальше? – неожиданно даже для себя спросил Грейвз, наблюдая за ним. – Ты вообще планируешь свое будущее?  
\- Угу, - сонно ответил Обскур. – Уеду в Голливуд и стану суперзвездой… или супергероем… я еще не решил.  
\- А серьезно? – не выдержал Грейвз. – Ты хоть раз в жизни можешь побыть серьезным?  
\- Да откуда мне знать? – ответил Обскур, высунув голову из-под подушки. – Что ты ко мне пристал? Может, я вообще в тюрягу попаду и просижу лет сто!  
\- С чего бы это? – хмыкнул Грейвз. – Веди себя нормально и никуда не попадешь.

\- Знаешь, иногда руки так и тянутся кое-кому шею свернуть, - задумчиво сказал Обскур. – За это даже не жалко будет отсидеть.  
\- Кого это ты мечтаешь прикончить? – насторожился Грейвз. – Ну-ка рассказывай.  
\- Мать, - кровожадно ответил Обскур. – И Честити.  
\- Что еще за Честити? Кто это?  
\- Моя сестра, - неохотно проговорил Обскур. – Мамина любимица. Такая же гнусная мразь, только помладше.  
Он скривился и даже пальцы стиснул, словно мысленно уже кого-то душил, но потом успокоился и посмотрел на Грейвза с вызовом.

\- Вот такой я гнилой человек, - сказал он нагло. – Мечтаю укокошить родную мамочку… и что теперь, инспектор Грейвз, будешь меня презирать?  
\- Не буду, - ответил Грейвз. – У меня своих скелетов в шкафу полно.  
\- Расскажешь? – осведомился Обскур.  
Грейвз отрицательно покачал головой. Обскур равнодушно пожал плечами и забрался обратно в кокон из одеял. Грейвз выключил свет и ушел на кухню, чтобы не мешать ему спать, и удивился, когда через десять минут увидел Обскура на пороге.

\- Я думал, ты уже спишь, - сказал он.  
Тот кивнул, посмотрел застенчиво и замялся на пороге. Понятно - Обскур спит, Криденс полуночничает. Тяжело с ним… с ними, но и интересно тоже. Грейвз с такими случаями еще никогда не сталкивался, и уж тем более – в личном близком общении.

\- Чайник включи, - посоветовал Грейвз. – Будешь чай пить?  
Ему было искренне любопытно – неужели эта парочка сиамских близнецов, сросшихся мозгами, неужели они действительно считают его таким глупым и неспособным заметить очевидное?

Они ведь совершено разные: с разной мимикой, разными повадками и даже разным тембром голоса. Ну, абсолютные противоположности! Затравленный, сломанный, тихий и застенчивый Криденс и Обскур, который стихийное бедствие, взрывоопасный фейерверк, нахальный, самоуверенный, извращенный до мозга костей. Надо быть очень хреновым следователем, слепым и глухим, чтобы не заметить двух людей, живущих в одном теле.

\- Садись, - мягко сказал Грейвз, стараясь разговаривать с Криденсом, как с пугливым животным – уверенно, но спокойно и нежно. – По-моему, я где-то оставлял печенье.  
Он порылся в шкафах и бросил нераспечатанную пачку на стол. Криденс даже не пошевелился, поэтому Грейвз сам сорвал упаковку, высыпал печенье в тарелку и поставил ее перед Криденсом. Тот несмело улыбнулся.

Он все поглядывал на Грейвза с застенчивым интересом, думая, что Грейвз не замечает, молча пил чай, и так же молча потом ушел обратно в спальню.  
Когда Грейвз пришел, оба уже спали, и Криденс, и Обскур. Грейвз устроился рядом, на свободной подушке, и сумел отвоевать себе кусочек одеяла.


	5. Chapter 5

Пыльный, пустынный чердак, заросший паутиной, оказался прекрасным местом для серьезного разговора с Обскуром. Пусть тут было грязно и даже как-то страшновато, зато кроме них больше никого. Обскур, когда выходил из себя, мог и Ньюту нахамить, и однажды даже пнул рявкнувшую на него собаку. Криденс после этого тоже рассердился - наверное, он удивил Обскура, и может даже напугал, потому что тот больше так не поступал. А потом они нашли ключи от чердака, и здесь им никто не мешал ссориться.

Криденс долго набирался решимости. Он ощущал чужую молчаливую злость, которая, казалось, окружает Обскура острыми шипами, и все-таки с Обскуром нужно было поговорить, объяснить ему все, ведь сам он уже ничего не замечал, увлекшись Грейвзом. И пока Криденс пытался подобрать подходящие слова, Обскур заскучал и сам обратил на него внимание.

\- Чего тебе? – нетерпеливо спросил он и машинально похлопал себя по карманам, но, конечно, сигарет там быть не могло.  
\- Послушай, ты ведь понимаешь, что когда мы надоедим Грейвзу, нас ждет только психушка и лоботомия? - спросил Криденс и тут же понял, что выбрал совершенно неверное начало.

Обскур моментально обозлился. Он влюбился в мистера Грейвза по уши, и хотя яростно отрицал даже намеки на это, Криденс все равно понимал, что дело плохо. Раньше они никогда не испытывали таких чувств, не знали, как с ними справляться, а Обскур и не собирался справляться, он плыл по течению и наслаждался связью с Грейвзом.

\- Он нехороший человек, - продолжил Криденс, пока Обскур затаился и недобро молчал. – Если он расхочет с тобой спать, он решит физически избавиться от компромата, он ведь знает, что ты так просто его не оставишь. Он знает, что нас двое… и он интересуется мной, ты не замечал?  
\- Не льсти себе! – прошипел Обскур. – Ты никому не интересен! Ему нужен только я!  
\- Но ты и есть я, - тихо заметил Криденс.  
Обскур даже закричал от злости, он ненавидел, когда Криденс об этом упоминает.

\- Заткнись! – заорал он. – Заткнись!  
\- Не сердись! – взмолился Криденс. – Ну пойми ты, мы от него ничем не застрахованы! Ты ведь никогда не знаешь, уйдем ли мы из его дома живые на этот раз… ты к нему слишком хорошо относишься, но он хуже, чем ты думаешь!

Обскур замер, прекратив метаться, и отвесил себе звонкую, сильную пощечину. Криденс всхлипнул. У него звенело в голове, из носа потекла тоненькая струйка крови.

\- Тема закрыта? – жестко спросил Обскур. – Это не твое дело! Это мой мужик, я сам знаю, как мне к нему относиться.  
\- Даже ты мне не веришь, - с тоской прошептал Криденс. – Если ты не веришь, то не поверит никто, и Грейвз это прекрасно знает. Каждый готов очернить респектабельного инспектора, а мы… кто мы такие, мальчик с улицы и…  
\- И шлюха, - закончил Обскур, дико ухмыляясь. – Ты ведь это хотел сказать, да? Только знаешь, в таком случае, я ведь твое тело подкладываю, ты не забыл?

\- А куда делись все остальные? – прямо спросил Криденс, проигнорировав то, что было ему неприятно. – Мы ведь у него определенно не первые, так где остальные?  
\- Хватит говорить «мы»! – рассердился Обскур. – Нет никаких «мы»! Перси только мой!  
\- У тебя от него мозги отшибло, - упрямо сказал Криденс, который сообразил, что если они не обговорят это, если он не дожмет, то Обскур больше никогда к этому разговору не вернется, пока не станет поздно.  
\- А у тебя их никогда и не было! – рявкнул Обскур. – И вообще, какого хера ты лезешь в мои дела?  
Он вдруг замолчал, так резко осекся, что Криденс забеспокоился.

\- Думаешь, если Грейвз тебя один раз за руку схватил – ты имеешь на него какие-то права? – вкрадчиво спросил Обскур. – Он меня собирался взять за руку, а ты так… ошибка природы! И если ты думаешь, что я не замечаю, как ты на моего Грейвза пялишься – я замечаю! Даже думать о нем не смей.  
\- А ты… - рассердился Криденс, которому стало и стыдно, и обидно. – Думаешь ты такой особенный? Может, ты и мнишь себя экзотикой, но и экзотика приедается!  
\- Тебе-то откуда знать, неудачник? – фыркнул Обскур, но Криденс не позволил себя перебить.  
\- Может ты вообще у него не один! – выкрикнул Криденс. – Ему плевать на все, кроме своей драгоценной персоны, а ты в него втюрился, как идиот!

Его тут же отшвырнуло в темноту, в самый дальний угол, на задворки сознания. Обскур заполнил всю его бедную голову, спеленал Криденса по рукам и ногам, полностью отстранив от управления телом. Обскура трясло от ревности и злости, и страх того, что Криденс может быть прав, уже овладел и его сознанием тоже.

Криденсу оставалось только беспомощно наблюдать, как Обскур сбегает из приюта, прямо посреди рабочего дня, даже не сменив форму волонтера, лишь накинув сверху куртку. Криденс пытался достучаться до него, дозваться до его разума, ведь Обскур никогда не был глупым, он был хитрым и злым, но не глупым, но на этот раз Обскур так сильно рассердился, что Криденсу почти не осталось места в собственной голове.

«Не делай этого», - просил он снова и снова, надеясь, что его все-таки услышат.

Обскур ввалился в полицейское управление и закрутил головой, пытаясь найти нужный указатель. На шепот в своем сознании он не обращал никакого внимания, предпочитая не слышать и не замечать.

Он быстро нашел нужную лестницу и зашагал наверх, инстинктивно избегая лифта – Криденсу было некомфортно в замкнутом помещении с большим количеством людей. Хоть Обскур и был на него жутко зол, он все равно пытался уберечь Криденса от того, что могло ввести в истерику. Это уже на подкорку вбилось.

Кто-то попытался его остановить, но Обскур, не останавливаясь, бросил:  
\- Я к инспектору Грейвзу, - и должно быть его самоуверенный вид подействовал.

Грейвз поднял голову и удивленно вскинул бровь, когда Обскур нагло ввалился в его кабинет, захлопнув за собой стеклянную дверь. Для крутого мистера инспектора, у Грейвза был какой-то слишком уж маленький кабинетик, заваленный бумагами, со стеклянными стенами и полуспущенными жалюзи.

\- Ты что тут делаешь? – спросил Грейвз, захлопнул папку с документами и отодвинул ее в сторону. – Зачем пришел?

Он не выглядел радостным, скорее раздраженным и настороженным.  
\- По тебе соскучился, - ответил Обскур.  
Он плюхнулся в кресло напротив стола и закинул ногу на ногу.

\- А ты по мне скучал, Перси?  
Грейвз нервно дернул щекой.  
\- Возможно, - уклончиво ответил он. – Мне нужно работать, а тебе здесь вообще делать нечего. Уходи, вечером поговорим.  
\- Я тебя хочу, - сообщил Обскур. – Прямо сейчас. А ты меня хочешь, Перси? Давай трахнемся?  
Густые темные брови Грейвза приподнялись от удивления.

\- Ты в своем уме? – изумленно спросил он. – Обскур…  
\- Хочешь, под столом отсосу? – предложил Обскур. – Ты же хочешь, я знаю! Ну же, Перси! Вот он я, я весь твой, ты меня хочешь! Ты не можешь мне отказать!  
\- А это ты с чего взял? – холодно спросил Грейвз. – Я, по-твоему, кобель с членом наперевес?  
Обскур, не подумав, тут же кивнул. Грейвз молча смотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, и казалось, температура в стеклянном кабинетике понизилась ниже нуля.

\- Ты не хочешь меня? – упавшим голосом спросил Обскур, невольно поежившись.  
\- Нет, - ответил Грейвз. – И я не в настроении разбираться с твоим приступом нимфомании, так что проваливай.  
Несколько секунд было тихо, только за тонкой стеклянной стеной гудел полицейский отдел.

\- Да ты, блядь, просто конченный! – заорал Обскур и смахнул со стола папку, которую Грейвз как раз изучал до его визита. – Ты… ты просто педрила, который только и может драть мальчиков в борделях! Больше у тебя ни на что не стоит! У тебя на лбу написано, что ты пидор и извращенец! Не выпорешь – не кончишь! А что дальше, когда и от этого хуй падать будет?! Кому ты будешь нужен, если ничего не сможешь, а?!

Он метался по кабинету, как торнадо, орал и яростно сшибал с полок папки, смахнул со стола все, что там лежало, и, наконец, попытался пихнуть Грейвза в грудь. Тот терпеливо пережидал бурю, но тут уже и его терпение лопнуло. Он моментально перехватил Обскура за загривок, заломил ему руки за спину и рывком уложил грудью на стол, вжимая щекой в столешницу. Обскур ахнул, но потом самодовольно ухмыльнулся, опрометчиво решив, что добился своего.

\- Я знал, что ты не удержишься, - промурлыкал он, выгибаясь. – Как ты там сказал? Кобель с членом наперевес? Очень подхо…  
Грейвз дернул его за волосы, заставляя выпрямиться, развернул и влепил звонкую оплеуху. Обскур захлебнулся на полуслове и уставился на него со страхом.

\- Закрой свой рот! – прошипел Грейвз ему на ухо. – Не то я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю!  
Обскур моргал и смотрел на него одновременно и испуганно, но и со своей привычной дерзостью. Не поверил.

\- Если тебе так хочется, чтобы засадили, могу тебя по кругу пустить, - всерьез предложил Грейвз. – У меня в отделе полным-полно желающих бесплатно потрахаться с первоклассной шлюхой. Только скажи, я тебе мигом это устрою.  
Обскур молчал.

Грейвз подождал еще несколько секунд, но Обскур только таращился на него, почти не моргая, и в его темных миндалевидных глазах теперь было намного больше страха, чем дерзости.  
\- Пошли, поговорим, - процедил Грейвз, схватил его за загривок и потащил за собой.

Обскур послушно шагал, уставившись в пол. Он попытался утешить себя тем, что Грейвз злится не всерьез, может они сейчас зайдут в туалет и там, в тесной кабине, не рассчитанной на двоих, получится все исправить, но Грейвз втолкнул его в курилку, где никого не было, и отвесил еще одну обидную, болезненную и звонкую пощечину.

\- Ты решил, что тебе все можно? – холодно спросил Грейвз. – Решил, что тебе все с рук сойдет? Ты живешь на мои деньги, которые я плачу тебе за еблю! Твое существование зависит от меня! Ты не в психушке, потому что я тебя еще не сдал! И твоя придурочная мать тебя еще не забила до смерти, потому что я держу весь компромат подальше от ее впечатлительной натуры!  
Грейвз перевел дыхание и отшатнулся, когда растерянный и обескураженный Обскур попытался взять его за руку.

\- По сути, ты паразит, - очень спокойно и очень жестко сказал Грейвз. – Ты не думал, что Криденс может всерьез захотеть от тебя избавиться? Он ведь очень хочет стать нормальным… в психушке его могут и вылечить.  
\- Без меня Криденс вообще не жилец! – проговорил Обскур.  
Он был потрясен и обижен до самой глубины души, но не мог просто так сдаться, хоть ему от слов Грейвза стало ужасно больно.

\- Криденс – жалкая пародия на человека! – пробормотал он, еле сдерживая слезы. – Он просто никчемная зверушка, которую никто никак не добьет из жалости! Давно надо было посадить его в клетку и жить в его теле.  
Грейвз молчал. Когда Обскур посмотрел на него, то увидел, что Грейвз рассматривает его с откровенной гадливостью на лице.

\- Значит так, - наконец сказал Грейвз. – Я не люблю, когда что-то… или кто-то, начинает доставлять мне неудобства и превращается в проблему. Я их не решаю, я их устраняю.  
\- Перси! – с мольбой позвал Обскур, который не на шутку испугался злого, совершенно чужого тона.

\- …если ты вбил в свою тупенькую головку, что можешь вмешиваться в мою личную жизнь, заявляться ко мне на работу или вообще как-то проявляться помимо моей постели – ты здорово просчитался, малыш, - жестко проговорил Грейвз, не позволив себя перебить. - Я не буду разбираться, кто доставляет мне неудобства, ты или твой полоумный товарищ по черепной коробке. Я просто избавлюсь от проблемы... ебливой, надоедливой и много о себе возомнившей проблемы. Ты не единственная смазливая мордашка в этом городе. Понятно?

Несколько секунд губы Обскура дрожали, он пытался что-то сказать, но так и не смог. Его глаза стали пустыми и бездонными, как открытый космос. Грейвз даже скривился, ему настолько захотелось влепить этому оборзевшему щенку еще одну пощечину, что он шагнул ближе и уже занес руку, как вдруг поймал затравленный взгляд Криденса. Тот инстинктивно втянул голову в плечи и сгорбился, даже не пытаясь защититься.

Грейвз опустил руку – бить Криденса он не мог и не хотел. Криденс молчал и глядел на него исподлобья, пытался пятиться, но за его спиной была стена, и отступать ему было некуда.  
\- Извините, - наконец еле слышно пробормотал Криденс. – И… и за него тоже извините. Я пытался ему сказать, но он меня не послушал…  
\- Лечиться надо, если не можешь держать в узде свое придурочное альтер-эго! – резко ответил Грейвз.

Он думал, что Криденс, бедный, запуганный, робкий и сломленный Криденс ему ничего не ответит, - Грейвз сам себе стал противен, словно щенка пнул, - но к его удивлению Криденс ответил.  
\- Вам никогда не понять, сэр, - тихо сказал Криденс, уставился на носки своих кед, но потом поднял голову, выпрямился и посмотрел Грейвзу в глаза. – Вы никогда не поймете, каково это, когда в голове, кроме тебя, есть кто-то еще…

Он постоял несколько секунд, словно ждал, что вот теперь Грейвз его ударит, такой напряженной была его фигура - плечи сжались, голова снова поникла, - не дождавшись никакой реакции, он повернулся и ушел. Грейвз смотрел ему вслед, пока Криденс не исчез за поворотом.

\- Связался, блядь, на свою голову, - пробормотал Грейвз, ощутив накатившую на него усталость. – Мало мне было приключений… ч-черт.

 by Xan


	6. Chapter 6

В дверь тихо и неуверенно постучали. Грейвз решил, что не станет открывать. Ему было тошно и не хотелось никого видеть.  
От выкуренных сигарет драло горло, в последнее время он начал слишком много курить и почти не слезал с кофе. Но лучше так, чем нажираться до беспамятства и позорных соплей – не мальчик уже.

Стук повторился, тихий и больше похожий на шкрябанье. Грейвз обозлился, но и одновременно с этим у него что-то екнуло в груди, что-то похожее на робкую надежду, хотя надеяться, конечно, было глупо. Грейвз быстро прошагал, рывком распахнул дверь и уставился в полумрак, где угадывалась согнутая человеческая фигура.  
Фигура несколько секунд колебалась на грани света и темноты, но потом неуверенно шагнула вперед.

\- Криденс! – выдохнул Грейвз.  
Криденс посмотрел на него исподлобья измученными воспаленными глазами. На щеке, от глаза и до самого подбородка, протянулась длинная алая царапина. Левый угол рта распух и запекся. На другой скуле обнаружилась ссадина, словно Криденса старательно повозили лицом обо что-то твердое и шершавое.

\- Извините, мистер Грейвз, - шепотом проговорил Криденс. – Мне больше некуда пойти.  
Губы у него задрожали, он ссутулился еще сильнее и почему-то все время прятал руки. Он выглядел намного паршивее, чем две недели назад, когда Грейвз пришел навестить его в приюте.

В принципе, и так было понятно, что их странные отношения, основанные на продажности, извращениях и взаимной симпатии, окончательно разрушены. После грязного полупубличного скандала со взаимными оскорблениями невозможно было сохранить хорошие отношения. И все же Грейвз соскучился. Он шел за Обскуром и чувствовал себя подлецом, последней мразью, потому что ему хотелось вернуть мальчишку в свою постель. В глубине души он подозревал, что способен поступить крайне низко, чтобы добиться своей цели – угрожать, шантажировать, откровенно подкупать. Возможно, нагнет Обскура в том самом переулочке, даже если Обскур поначалу будет сопротивляться. Ничего, попищит, побрыкается, потом распробует и сам будет подмахивать и скулить, и все у них наладится, потому что Обскур в первую очередь думает задницей и членом, а уж потом всем остальным.

Ничего из этого, к счастью, не вышло. Наверное, в глубине души Грейвз и сам понимал, что план его никудышный и ничего из этого не выйдет, просто… хотел увидеть Обскура и Криденса. Их обоих.

Криденс, увидев его, побледнел до синевы, бросил пакет с кормом и бросился бежать. Серая заношенная футболка хлопала по спине, резиночка соскользнула с куцего хвостика и укатилась под чью-то клетку, волосы рассыпались и от бега развевались ореолом вокруг головы. Для такого несчастного заморыша бегал Криденс удивительно быстро, только пятки сверкали. Грейвз даже подумал, что не сумеет догнать мальчишку, - наверное, пора было прекращать столько курить, - однако он обозлился, поднажал и все-таки настиг Криденса; уже на улице схватил за шиворот и затащил в переулок, пинком сдвинув большой наземный щит какой-то долбанной булочной.

Криденс загнанно дышал и глядел на него с таким диким выражением в темных глазах, что Грейвз заставил себя успокоиться.

\- Здравствуй, - сказал он. – Я рад тебя видеть, Криденс Бэрбоун.  
\- Что вам нужно? – едва не плача спросил Криденс. – Зачем вы снова пришли?  
У него были жуткие синяки под глазами и такой замученный вид, что Грейвз прикусил язык, проглотив ехидное замечание о том, что Криденс давно уже мог убежать от матери при таких-то феноменальных способностях к бегу.

\- Хотел тебя увидеть, - признался Грейвз. – И Обскура тоже.  
Криденс несколько секунд молча и настороженно глядел на него, словно ждал, что Грейвз вот-вот начнет кричать на всю улицу, мол, ловите ненормального, тащите его в дурдом. Наконец он пожал плечами и ответил:

\- Обскура больше нет. Я не могу до него дозваться.  
\- Что значит «нет»? – ошеломленно спросил Грейвз.  
\- Он больше не приходит и не отзывается… я его вообще почти не чувствую, - ответил Криденс.- Я знаю, что он есть, но где-то очень далеко… в темноте. Он оттуда больше не выходит. Он как будто… как будто спит.  
\- Из-за меня? – тихо спросил Грейвз. – Он ушел после того, что я ему сказал?  
Криденс помедлил и кивнул.

\- Уходите, пожалуйста, - проговорил он после долгого, тяжелого молчания. – Теперь и меня оставьте в покое… пожалуйста.  
\- Ты совсем не скучал по мне? – спросил Грейвз.  
\- Скучал, - признался Криденс, чем Грейвза очень удивил. – Но я не могу быть вашим любовником. Я не Обскур… я… я не могу, не хочу. Простите.

Они молчали, но Грейвзу уже стало понятно, что все то, что он планировал сделать с Обскуром, сделать с Криденсом не сможет. Криденса словно защищал какой-то непробиваемый ореол его беззащитности, полнейшей покорности. Он был такой измученный и сломанный, что ни шантажировать его, ни заставлять, ни насиловать не имело никакого смысла. Он бы даже сопротивляться не стал, но от этой мысли Грейвзу стало только горше, потому что он вполне мог представить себе, через что проходит ребенок, чтобы стать таким к совершеннолетию.

\- Уходи, - процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Возвращайся обратно.  
Криденс посмотрел на него недоверчиво.  
\- Больше я тебя не потревожу, - пообещал Грейвз. – Ты свободен, иди.  
Криденс ушел, не оглянувшись, сбежал, как только Грейвз выпустил его локоть и отошел в сторону.

И вот нарисовался – живой, несчастный и кем-то избитый.

\- Заходи, - сказал Грейвз и отошел в сторону.  
Криденс просочился практически бочком, остановился на коврике и ссутулился, дожидаясь, когда талая вода стечет с мокрых кед. Он был одет настолько нелепо и неподходяще к погоде, словно напялил на себя первое попавшееся. Наверное, так и было.

\- Кто тебя так отделал? – спросил Грейвз. – Мать постаралась?  
Криденс кивнул.  
\- Покажи руки, - попросил Грейвз. – Что ты там прячешь?

Криденс неохотно выпрямился и протянул раскрытые ладони, окровавленные, покрытые глубокими ссадинами. Грейвз, не удержавшись, выругался. Криденс снова ссутулился, и по тому, как он ежился и горбился, Грейвз догадался, что следы на руках – это еще не все.

\- За что она тебя бьет? – спросил он, осторожно извлекая Криденса из легкой, насквозь промокшей куртки. – И почему ты не сопротивляешься?  
\- Она моя мать, - тихо ответил Криденс. – И я… я ее ударил.  
Он вдруг расплакался, разревелся, как маленький ребенок, горько и навзрыд. Грейвз обнял его, нежно прижал к себе, успокаивая, стараясь быть аккуратным и не причинить боли.

\- Ну-ну-ну, - тихо проговорил он. – Я с тобой. Пока ты со мной – все будет хорошо.  
Криденс громко всхлипнул.

\- Расскажи мне? – попросил Грейвз.  
\- Она нашла ваш синий шарф, - сказал Криденс. – Ваш шарф, который вы подарили Обскуру. Мы его хранили… Обскур его берег, а я… я захотел на него посмотреть. Мама зашла и увидела шарф, и решила, что я его украл, ведь у меня такого не было и быть не могло! Я не смог признаться, откуда он, не мог вас выдать!  
Его трясло.

\- Она начала тебя бить и у тебя лопнуло терпение? – закончил Грейвз. – И ты ей вмазал в ответ?  
\- Она его отобрала и порезала, - убито проговорил Обскур. – Она сказала, что я вор, что я окончательно испорченный, и что нужно избавиться от символа моего позора… она его изрезала, а я… Обскур так любил этот шарф. Это же ваш шарф, сэр!

Он поперхнулся и замолчал, сообразив, что выболтал все свои секреты. Грейвз тоже молчал. Ему было и очень хорошо от этого неожиданного признания, и очень плохо, потому что ему хотелось пойти и устроить геноцид в отдельно взятом семействе.  
Криденс поник и попытался отстраниться.

\- Послушай меня, - настойчиво сказал Грейвз, усилием воли заставив взять себя в руки.- Ты больше туда никогда не вернешься.  
Криденс поглядел на него потухшими глазами, он еще не опомнился от потрясения и плохо соображал.  
\- Да, я не могу вернуться, - пробормотал он. – Я ее ударил. Я ударил маму по лицу. Она сказала, что меня посадят в тюрьму. И я убежал. Мне некуда было идти.  
\- Ты правильно сделал, что пришел ко мне, - серьезно проговорил Грейвз. – Теперь твой дом тут, Криденс. И дом Обскура тоже. Ты останешься со мной.  
Криденс поглядел на него с недоверчивой надеждой, но тут же снова смутился и потупился.

\- Для начала надо вытащить тебя из этих мокрых тряпок и обработать твои ссадины, - решил Грейвз. – Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

Раздеть Криденса оказалось невероятно сложно: он стеснялся, краснел и до последнего вел упрямую войну за каждый клочок ткани. Грейвз вооружился пластырем, мазью и терпением, и, в конце концов, Криденс позволил себя осмотреть. Поверх старых шрамов на спине проступила свежая кровоточащая припухшая сетка, на бедре обнаружился здоровенный расплывшийся синяк, в котором Грейвз, дошедший до тихого бешенства, опознал пряжку ремня.

Дольше всего пришлось обрабатывать руки: Криденсу было больно, он инстинктивно не давался, отдергивался и практически забивался в угол, не давая приблизиться к себе с бинтом и мазью.

\- Как ты раньше это выдерживал? – спросил Грейвз, надеясь отвлечь его разговорами, поймать и закончить лечение.  
\- Я не выдерживал, - сознался Криденс. – Я очень боюсь боли. Обскур всегда приходил, когда мама меня наказывала. Но он больше не приходит.  
\- Ты не рад, что отделался от него? – спросил Грейвз.  
\- Нет, - ответил Криденс.  
Он помолчал и неохотно проговорил:

\- Обскур – часть меня. Мне без него очень плохо. Он меня обижал… но зато больше никому не позволял меня обижать. Он меня защищал.

\- Нездоровое у тебя отношение, - заметил Грейвз. – Он тебя презирал и мучил, а ты его выгораживаешь и жалеешь.  
\- Знаете, вы тоже хороши, сэр, - вдруг сказал Криденс и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Вас он любил, а вы его не пожалели. Вы ему сердце разбили и вам все равно.  
\- Мне не все равно, - ответил задетый Грейвз. – Он за дело получил, так что перестань по нему плакать.  
\- А кто тогда, если не я? – шепотом спросил Криденс, потеряв запал. – О нем никто не заплачет, кроме меня.  
\- Может, он и не заслуживает, чтобы из-за него плакали?  
\- А вы? – спросил Криденс. – Думаете, вы заслуживаете?  
Грейвз пожал плечами.

\- Я надеюсь, что Обскур вернется, - сказал он. – Правда, я очень хочу, чтобы он вернулся. Я не очень понимаю, как с вами двумя уживаться, но я бы попытался.  
\- Я его звал, - пробормотал Криденс. – Я умолял его вернуться. Он раньше никогда меня не бросал… но теперь он не пришел, и я чуть не умер, так мне было больно... Я боюсь, что он больше никогда не вернется.  
Он грустно вздохнул.

\- Вернется, - утешил его Грейвз. – От такой заразы захочешь – не избавишься, а мы вовсе не хотим от него избавляться.  
\- Правда? – Криденс поднял на него взгляд, доверчивый и полный надежды. – Вы тоже?  
Грейвз кивнул, достал из шкафа бутылку виски и плеснул сразу полстакана.

\- Пей, - приказал он. – Тебе надо успокоиться.  
\- Мне нельзя! - испуганно сказал Криденс. – Я никогда не пробовал.  
\- Пей, - твердо повторил Грейвз. – Тебя сразу развезет, и ты спокойно проспишь часов десять, а я присмотрю, чтобы у тебя все было хорошо.

Криденс растерянно посмотрел на стакан, потом на Грейвза, потом осторожно понюхал содержимое. Потом, решившись, залпом выпил виски и раскашлялся.  
\- Ну-ну, - утешил его Грейвз, похлопывая по спине.

Обскур хлестал и виски, и водку, и ром, да и любое крепкое пойло, как воду. Криденс морщился, задыхался, кашлял и, кажется, его чуть не стошнило выпитым.

\- Какая гадость, - пробормотал Криденс. – Горько и невкусно.  
\- Ничего, сейчас тебе станет лучше, - пообещал Грейвз, и действительно, на голодный желудок Криденса развезло практически моментально.  
Глаза у него стали бессмысленными и пьяненькими, локти разъехались, Криденс чуть не шлепнулся лицом в стол и слабо хихикнул.

\- Так, пойдем в постельку, - проговорил Грейвз и поднял его на руки.  
\- Заниматься любовью? – с надеждой спросил Криденс.  
\- Нет, - засмеялся Грейвз. – Надо же, что у тебя на уме, оказывается, а с виду такой скромник!  
\- Я только о вас и думал, сэр, - прошептал Криденс, прикрыв глаза и прижимаясь щекой к плечу Грейвза. – Представлял, что вы захотите сделать со мной то же, что и с ним…  
\- Не думаю, что тебе это понравится, - заметил Грейвз, укладывая его на кровать. – Ты нежная детка, к тебе нужен другой подход.  
\- Я бы все для вас сделал, - сонно ответил Криденс, пьяный и оттого болезненно откровенный. – Мне кажется, я вас люблю, мистер Грейвз.  
Он закрыл глаза и моментально заснул, уткнувшись носом в подушку.

\- А мне – не кажется, - тихо ответил Грейвз и принялся подтыкать одеяло и поправлять подушки, чтобы Криденсу мягче спалось.

Потом он вернулся на кухню и плеснул себе вторую порцию в стакан. В висках звенело от усталости, бессильной злости и бессонной ночи. Но теперь, - и Грейвз это прекрасно ощущал всей кожей, - жизнь круто изменилась, и больше не будет так, как прежде, а как будет – это уж потом выяснится. Главное, что Криденс Бэрбоун, со всеми его личностями, страхами и проблемами, спал в его, Грейвза, постели.

 (с) by  **andzy**


	7. Chapter 7

Грейвз привык подниматься рано, когда утреннее солнце доползало до его кровати, стоящей близко к окну. Вскакивал ни свет ни заря даже в выходные, вот и теперь проснулся почти на рассвете, чувствуя себя старым и разбитым из-за жесткого узкого и неудобного дивана, на котором проворочался остаток ночи.

Грейвз открыл глаза и несколько минут слушал тишину. Тихо рокотал холодильник, потом издал кашляющий звук и затих. За окном ругались птицы, судя по всему, не могли поделить найденный под снегом ломтик булочки. В воздухе плясали пылинки, вспыхивали, попадая в солнечные лучи.

«Сбежал, - подумал Грейвз. – И где его теперь искать?».

Но потом он сообразил, что Криденс никуда не сбежал, Криденс еще спит, пуская слюнки в подушку, и видит десятый сон.  
Грейвз с трудом сел и, морщась, растер затылок. Диван был ему маловат, и оказался весь усыпан колючими крошками, которые долго не давали Грейвзу уснуть. Он заглянул в ванную, почистил зубы и побрился, ощущая, что плечи ноют, и что голова тяжелая, как при болезни.

Шторы в спальне были задернуты, Криденс посапывал, высунув из своего гнезда с одной стороны черноволосую голову, с другой – узкую ступню. В воздухе витал запашок перегара и пота. Грейвз подошел ближе и присмотрелся - подушка под бледной щекой была мокрой. Может, Криденс плакал во сне? Но Грейвз бы услышал, он прислушивался всю ночь, и в спальне было тихо.

Грейвз приоткрыл окно, впустив в спальню свежий морозный воздух, присел на край кровати и несколько секунд рассматривал спокойное, расслабленное лицо Криденса. Синяки пожелтели, царапина взялась коркой, но, в целом, Криденс выглядел лучше, чем вчера.

Мало того, что у мальчишки в голове полный бардак, он действительно такой… разносторонний. Посмотришь с одного ракурса – хорошенький, а с другого – откровенно страшненький, сразу и не скажешь какой он – умный или нет, симпатичный или наоборот, хороший или плохой. К таким, как Криденс, надо внимательно присматриваться, но с нынешним ритмом жизни мало кто найдет время или желание присматриваться к другому человеку, от которого нельзя получить сиюминутную выгоду. Наверное, поэтому Обскур такой… примитивный, весь на виду, не человек, а всего две функции – жрать и трахаться. Впрочем, это тоже маска, и, наверное, маска хорошая, раз сумела обмануть даже Грейвза.

Грейвз осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по колкой щеке, потемневшей от свежей щетины, и удивился. Он видел Обскура бритым и ухоженным, и только теперь осознал, что его молоденький любовник - уже не совсем мальчишка, пусть худой, измученный и затравленный, но все же молодой человек, который уже бреется, который начал расцветать и матереть. Наверное, через пару лет Криденс станет ослепительно красивым, как любой гадкий утенок, вырастающий в прекрасного лебедя. Если его перестанут бить, конечно, и начнут любить и ласкать, исправлять все, что было сломано.

\- А потом ты вырастешь и меня бросишь, - грустно шепнул Грейвз. – Найдешь себе щедрого миллиардера с дворецким и личным самолетом…

Криденс зашевелился, услышав его голос, длинные ресницы дрогнули, однако он так и не проснулся, поерзал и затих. Грейвз решил уйти на кухню, сварить себе кофе и выкурить первую сигарету, но тут Криденс снова зашевелился и, не открывая глаз, позвал:  
\- Перси…  
\- Тшш, я тут, спи, - ответил Грейвз.

Криденс, - а может и Обскур, голос был сонный и Грейвз не сумел определить, кому из них он принадлежит, - схватил его ладонь и сунул себе под щеку. Грейвз растерянно смотрел на него, но Криденс уже спал, вцепившись в его руку и вжимаясь в нее лицом.

Грейвз не решился его будить. Он осторожно устроился рядом, и Криденс тут же переполз к нему, практически забравшись сверху, устроился на груди, обвил руками и ногами, и уютно, жарко стал дышать в шею. Грейвз не заметил, как его сморило, слишком уж приятно было спать вместе с Криденсом, словно с теплым, мурлыкающим котиком. Грейвз даже себе не хотел признаваться, что именно этого ему ужасно не хватает в его одинокой взрослой жизни – обычных человеческих объятий, человеческого тепла… и уж тем более такого приятного тепла молодого тела, полного жизни.

Его разбудил аромат кофе. Грейвз сел, потер лицо, и присвистнул, увидев на циферблате над дверью, что почти перевалило за полдень. Он давным-давно так сладко не высыпался.

На кухне что-то шумело и позвякивало. Грейвз, зевая и растирая глаза, отправился туда.  
\- Доброе утро, сэр, - сказал Криденс, увидев его на пороге.  
Он смутился и замер, держа в одной руке нож, а в другой - морковку. В раковине шумела вода.

\- Хотите кофе? – после паузы спросил Криденс.  
\- Хочу, - согласился Грейвз. – Что это ты делаешь?  
\- Морковный кекс, - ответил Криденс, закрутил кран и отложил морковку.

Грейвз увидел на подоконнике сигареты, затянулся и несколько минут молча курил, наблюдая, как Криденс двигается по кухне. Криденс смущался и от этого становился неуклюжим, у него все выпадало из рук, и тогда он смущался еще сильнее. На скулах алели розовые точки, кончики ушей пылали, как маленькие фонарики.

\- Почему кекс? – спросил Грейвз. – Не думал, что ты фанат выпечки.  
\- А я больше ничего не умею, - признался Криденс. – Еще яичницу и омлет. И я сварил вам овсянку, сэр… с клубничным джемом.  
\- Где ты его взял? – удивился Грейвз, который точно помнил, что в его холодильнике не было ни джема, ни овсянки, ни моркови, раз уж на то пошло.  
\- Я сходил в магазин на углу, - сказал Криденс. – А деньги взял из коробочки с мелочью.

Он поймал потрясенный взгляд Грейвза и тут же торопливо сказал:  
\- Но я могу вернуть! У меня есть немного…  
\- Не ерунди, - поморщился Грейвз. – Я просто удивлен, как быстро ты приспосабливаешься.  
\- Это плохо? – тихо спросил Криденс.  
Его плечи поникли, он опустил голову и глядел на кончики босых ног, забыв, что сжимает нож.

\- Это очень хорошо, - ответил Грейвз. – Пожалуй, сегодня же съездим к одному моему старому другу… у него лучшее ателье в стране, и он кое-что мне задолжал.

Криденс удивленно посмотрел на него. Грейвз подошел к нему и осторожно положил ладони на худые плечи, обтянутые застиранной футболкой, в которой Криденс вчера пришел. Футболка была ветхой от стирок и бурой от засохших кровавых разводов.

\- Мой мальчик не будет одеваться в какое-то дерьмо, - поморщившись, сказал Грейвз. – Я уверен, что Гарри сумеет подобрать тебе что-нибудь подходящее.

Криденс глядел на него с такой беспомощной надеждой и таким изумлением, что Грейвзу ужасно захотелось поцеловать прямо в эти длиннющие черные ресницы, трепещущие, словно тропические бабочки.

\- Но я… - запнулся Криденс и залился краской до самых корней волос. – Я не Обскур.  
\- Я заметил, - согласился Грейвз.  
\- Я не могу быть вашим любовником, - с тоской проговорил Криденс. – Я ничего не умею. Я ничего не знаю. Я не справлюсь! Обскур мне ничего не показывал! Я… я не смогу!  
\- Но ты хочешь? – прищурившись, спросил Грейвз. – Ты хочешь меня? Жить со мной, спать со мной? Хочешь?  
\- Больше всего на свете, - сознался Криденс.

Грейвз улыбнулся, нежно положил ладони на его худые скулы, о которые, казалось, можно порезаться, и прикоснулся губами к шершавым теплым губам Криденса. Тот застыл в объятии, всхлипнул почти отчаянно, но его руки неуверенно легли на плечи Грейвза.

Грейвз усилил нажим, позволил себе быть жадным и требовательным, но не грубым, как с Обскуром. К Криденсу требовался совершенно иной подход: нежность, сила и доверие, обещание безопасности, обещание позаботиться.  
Криденс обмяк и прижался к нему.

\- Вот видишь? – мягко проговорил Грейвз. – Тебе не нужно никаких особых знаний и умений. Ты и так прекрасно справляешься.  
\- Правда? – спросил Криденс, робко поглаживая его плечо.  
\- Правда, - ответил Грейвз и снова поцеловал его.

Он опомнился, лишь осознав, что Криденс практически лежит на кухонном столе, уже без футболки, разгоряченный и дрожащий, с раздвинутыми ногами, и весь в муке. И хотя Криденс явно был согласен на все, кухонный стол все же не лучшее место для занятия любовью, тем более - в первый раз.  
Грейвз подхватил его, взвалил на плечо и потащил в спальню. Мука сыпалась во все стороны.

Криденс ахнул, оказавшись на спине, и тут же обнял Грейвза обеими руками за шею.  
\- Я хочу тебя слышать, - доходчиво проговорил Грейвз, устроившись сверху. – Каждый твой стон. Все, что ты захочешь мне сказать.  
Криденс кивнул.  
\- Я остановлюсь сразу же, как только ты скажешь, - пообещал Грейвз. – И сделаю для тебя все, что захочешь, только скажи.  
Криденс снова кивнул.

\- Это будет как с Обскуром? – осторожно спросил он. – Будет больно?  
\- Нет, - ответил Грейвз. – Ты ведь не Обскур. Если тебе станет больно – я прекращу. Верь мне.  
Криденс вместо ответа прикрыл глаза и подставил горло.

Грейвз не торопился. Может, это было глупо и смешно – так нежничать с телом, которое как только не драли. Обскур наверняка и групповухами не брезговал, с его-то ненасытностью, но Обскур сидел где-то в темном закоулке и не показывался, а для Криденса все было впервые. Он заметно волновался и больше мешал Грейвзу, чем помогал, пытаясь проявить активность.

Грейвз поймал его руки и прижал к подушке, придавив ладонью. Оставил темный след на горле, впервые пометив Криденса… как же, черт возьми, ему хотелось это сделать, еще давно, еще с Обскуром. Заклеймить эту шлюшку, дать всем понять, что Обскур принадлежит ему - его персональная, безотказная, нахальная и строптивая подстилка. Обскур все разрешал, кроме следов поцелуев на шее, а Криденс разрешил и это.

\- Не больно? – спросил Грейвз остановившись.  
Криденс глядел на него широко распахнутыми черными глазами, такими бездонными, что в них было даже страшно смотреть. Зацелованные губы припухли.  
\- Мне хорошо, - шепнул Криденс. – А вам, сэр?  
\- Прекрасно, - искренне ответил Грейвз.

Он медленно двигался между разведенных ног, внимательно всматривался в лицо Криденса, в движения его ресниц, в его чуть нахмуренные брови, но Криденсу не было плохо, он, кажется, прислушивался к своим ощущениям и был всем доволен. Грейвз поцеловал его, и целовал так долго, что Криденс начал задыхаться.

Его колени стиснулись у Грейвза на боках, потом ноги и вовсе переплелись на пояснице. Криденс тихонько вскрикивал, ахал, и когда Грейвз двинулся особо резко, Криденс вдруг издал какой-то почти болезненный стон и выгнулся. Его трясло, он метался по постели, под Грейвзом, и между их животами стало мокро и скользко.

\- Молодец, - улыбнулся Грейвз, поцеловав его в переносицу. – Без рук даже Обскур не умеет.  
\- Мне запрещали прикасаться к себе там, - сказал Криденс, пытаясь отдышаться. – Я никогда себя не трогал, это грешно.  
Грейвз хмыкнул. Он двигался еще несколько минут, а Криденс, который сообразил, что от него требуется, гладил его по волосам, по скулам и плечам, и когда Грейвз, простонав, упал на него, Криденс крепко его обнял и несмело поцеловал в щеку.

На кухне их встретил бардак. Кофе, про который забыли, остыл. В раковине, в грязной воде, плавала полуочищенная морковка. На полу, столе и шкафах лежал ровный слой муки.

\- Я все уберу, - пообещал Криденс.  
У него блестели глаза, а движения стали необычно спокойными и даже томными. Секс ему явно на пользу пошел.

Грейвз усмехнулся, достал новую сигарету и принялся пить холодный кофе. Криденс протер стол, почистил морковку, натер ее на мелкой терке и принялся старательно замешивать ложкой тесто для своего кекса.

Отросшая челка падала ему на лицо, Криденс морщился и терпеливо сдувал ее в сторону. Он тихо улыбался себе под нос и выглядел таким счастливым, что смотреть на него было ужасно приятно. Грейвз поставил чашку в раковину, а когда обернулся, то увидел, что Криденс застыл перед столом, сжав ложку в руке, тесто капало на пол, но Криденс этого не замечал. Он был настолько ненормально неподвижным, что Грейвз испугался.  
Он рывком повернул Криденса лицом к себе и даже побледнел, увидев, что тот молча и беззвучно плачет.

\- Что случилось? – спросил Грейвз. – Ты чего, малыш?  
\- Я готов был для тебя все сделать, - глухо проговорил Криденс. – А ты выбрал его. С ним ты нежничаешь, а я для тебя грязь под ногами.  
Не Криденс.

\- Я рад, что ты вернулся, - сказал Грейвз, стараясь говорить спокойно. – Нам тебя не хватало.  
\- Ты его выебал, - безжизненно проговорил Обскур. – Ты его любишь.  
\- Тебя тоже.

Обскур посмотрел на него. Потом всхлипнул и утер ладонью слезы, размазав тесто по щеке.  
\- Так нельзя, - тоскливо сказал он. – Так не бывает, Перси. Мы не близнецы… мы даже не братья! Мы просто живем в одном теле. Ты можешь любить только одного из нас.  
\- С чего ты это взял? – прищурился Грейвз. – Это где такое сказано, что я не могу любить вас обоих?  
Обскур пожал плечами.

\- Странно, - хмуро сказал он. – Даже этот малахольный мне рад… я думал, что он будет счастлив, если я навсегда исчезну.  
Грейвз взял его за плечи и насильно усадил на стул. Крепко обхватил ладонями за виски и наклонился, оказавшись с Обскуром нос к носу.

\- Послушай меня, - серьезно сказал он. – Я это не буду повторять, поэтому уясни все с первого раза: я точно знаю, что вы нужны мне оба. Ты моя самая большая удача в жизни, Криденс Бэрбоун, со всеми твоими личностями и психозами. Я постараюсь тебе помочь. Я буду любить вас обоих и не хочу, чтобы вы воевали, это ни одному из вас на пользу не идет.

\- Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы Криденс стал нормальным? – спросил Обскур после долгой, тяжелой паузы. – Его вылечат электрошоком и ледяными ваннами, и я исчезну.  
\- Хрен там! – фыркнул Грейвз. – Ты никуда не исчезнешь, потому что ты – это Криденс, а он – это ты. Если захочешь, мы покажем тебя врачу. Если не захочешь – пусть все останется так, как есть. Главное то, что ты мой… нормальный или ненормальный, но мой.

\- Перси, ты хоть представляешь, на что ты подписался? – вздохнув, спросил Обскур. – Я же теперь от тебя никогда не отстану… и что с нами будет?  
\- Мы будем жить долго и счастливо, - улыбнулся Грейвз. – А прямо сейчас я буду счастлив, если меня все-таки накормят кексом. Я голоден, как волк.  
Обскур брезгливо поглядел на буро-оранжевое тесто в миске, понюхал его и сморщился.

\- Пахнет, как блевота кролика, - сообщил он высокомерно. – Да и выглядит так же.  
\- И тебе приятного аппетита, - отозвался Грейвз.  
Обскур улыбнулся.

\- Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста, - попросил он. – И я верну тебе этого идиота, мне надо покопаться в его мозгах и узнать, что я пропустил.  
\- Не вреди Криденсу, - попросил Грейвз. – И не мучай его.  
\- Криденс, Криденс, Криденс, - с досадой проговорил Обскур. – Хуиденс. Перестань над ним трястись! Вспомни обо мне!  
\- Ревность тебе к лицу, конфетка, - усмехнулся Грейвз. – Знаешь, я по тебе, и правда, чертовски соскучился. Если у тебя нет никаких планов на вечер и ночь… составишь мне компанию?  
\- Я подумаю, - высокомерно отозвался Обскур. – Надеюсь, ты еще не растерял свои бесподобные постельные навыки, папочка?

Грейвз поцеловал его крепко и требовательно, больно схватил за волосы на затылке, заставляя подчиниться, напоминая, кто здесь главный. Обскур блаженно простонал ему в губы, неохотно отстранился и исчез.

Криденс застенчиво улыбнулся.

\- Ему было страшно, - сказал он. – Он испугался, что вы его прогоните, и он больше не сможет приходить к вам.  
Он на секунду задумался, прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри своей головы, и снова улыбнулся.  
\- Он на меня кричит, теперь ему стыдно и он злится, - признался он. – Я так по нему скучал!


	8. Chapter 8

Янтарный виски плескался в стакане, обещая утешение и успокоение.

Грейвз устало откинулся назад в кресле и сделал первый глоток, ощутив, как внутри пробежалась обжигающая волна. Утешения, правда, она не принесла, Грейвз услышал, как открылась дверь и по полу прошлепали босые ноги.

\- Пошел вон, - проговорил он, не открывая глаз. – Я не хочу тебя видеть.  
\- Перси, ну не сердись, пожалуйста, - жалобно попросил Обскур. – Тебе так жалко тачку?  
\- Да ебал я твою тачку, - равнодушно ответил Грейвз. Ледяные когти, сжавшие его сердце после звонка Тины, медленно таяли.  
Обскур тихонько подошел поближе и уселся у его ног, лег подбородком на колено, словно верный пес, еще и состроил щенячьи глазки.

\- А вообще знаешь, - медленно проговорил Грейвз. – Вторая машина за год. Ты от меня даже одноколесный самокат больше не получишь.  
\- А такие бывают?  
\- В душе не ебу, - сказал Грейвз. – Права, кстати, я у тебя тоже забираю.  
\- А как я буду на занятия ездить? – удивился Обскур.  
\- Ножками, - ответил Грейвз. – Слушай, уйди, а? Мне нужно побыть одному.  
\- Не уйду, - заупрямился Обскур. – Перси, не прогоняй меня, пожалуйста. Ну хочешь, отругай меня… я виноват, я знаю.  
Грейвз отставил стакан в сторону и помассировал переносицу.

\- Ты у меня сегодня десять лет жизни отожрал, - медленно проговорил он. – Ты это понимаешь?  
\- Я не…  
\- Представь, что я ощутил, когда мне позвонила Тина и сказала, что спасатели пытаются вытащить моего пацаненка из разбитой в мясо машины? Я все бросил, а у меня, между прочим, полно работы! Я мчался к тебе и не знал, жив ли ты вообще, или тебя распидорасило по трассе, и мне хватит коробки для обуви, чтобы собрать твои кишки и похоронить. А ты, блядь, ухмыляешься мне тут и хочешь, чтобы я тебя отругал? Иди ты нахер.  
Обскур таращился на него, приоткрыв рот.

\- Ты так сочно ругаешься, - наконец сказал он. – Жаль, что так редко.  
\- Ах ты бляденыш! – рассвирепел Грейвз. – Ты что, издеваешься?  
Он наклонился и схватил Обскура за горло, сжал пальцы, нешуточно придушив. Обскур даже не попытался освободиться, только прикрыл глаза и засипел, пытаясь вдохнуть.

\- Я тебя сам сейчас прикончу, - прорычал Грейвз. – По крайней мере, буду знать, что наверняка!  
\- Перси… прости, - прохрипел Обскур. – Ну прости… хочешь, ударь меня? Можешь ударить, я не обижусь.  
Грейвз несколько секунд рассматривал его, потом почти брезгливо отпихнул и откинулся назад.

\- Не заслужил, - холодно сказал он. – Встал и вымелся отсюда, иначе я тебя пинком вышвырну.  
Обскур помассировал горло. Он подождал несколько секунд, но Грейвз смотрел на него твердым, сердитым и непреклонным взглядом.

\- Мне жаль, правда, - проговорил Обскур.  
Он пошел к двери, но на пороге остановился и дернулся.

\- И что я должен ему сказать? – взвыл Криденс.  
Он прикусил язык, сообразив, что говорит вслух, и оглянулся.  
\- Прости, - виновато сказал Криденс. – Он сбежал.  
\- Ты тоже уебывай, - хмуро сказал Грейвз. – Вы у меня оба в печенках сидите.  
Криденс грустно опустил голову и взялся за ручку двери.

\- Хотя постой, - позвал его Грейвз. – Ты почему его не остановил? Ты ведь можешь.  
\- Ну… мне тоже понравилось быстро ездить, - сознался Криденс. – Это было здорово… жаль, что недолго.  
\- Я вот не могу понять, кто из вас дурнее, - вздохнул Грейвз. – Наверное – я, раз с вами связался.  
\- Прости, - смиренно ответил Криденс. – Мы виноваты.  
Он постоял на пороге и ушел, тихо прикрыв дверь.

Грейвз допил виски и понял, что успокоиться не может, наоборот, раздражение и бессильная злость только возросли.

\- Иди сюда, - громко позвал он, и Криденс моментально сунул мордочку в приоткрывшуюся щель. Не иначе, сидел под дверью.  
\- Вот что, сладкие мои, - проговорил Грейвз. – Вы меня так разозлили, что я теперь не успокоюсь, пока вам обоим доступно не втолкую, как вы виноваты.  
\- Да, Перси, - пискнул кто-то из них, Грейвз уже не мог так безошибочно различать, как пару лет назад.

\- Криденс, мальчик мой, придется расплатиться за дурость задницей, - предупредил Грейвз. – Я сделаю так, что ты на ней неделю сидеть не сможешь. И учти, если я увижу, что Обскур тебе помогает и забирает боль, а я это увижу – я придумаю что-нибудь похуже.  
\- Хорошо, - смирно ответил Криденс.  
\- А что касается Обскура… - задумчиво проговорил Грейвз. – Я не хочу тебя ни видеть, ни слышать, пока не решу, что с тебя хватит.  
\- Перси! – ахнул тот. – Пожалуйста!  
\- Ты меня не понял? – холодно сказал Грейвз. – Я на тебя сержусь. Ты наказан. Съебись.  
Несколько секунд Криденс вздрагивал, судя по всему, у них там происходило оживленное обсуждение. Грейвз к этому уже привык.

\- Хорошо, Перси, - наконец сказал Криденс. – Мы тебя поняли. Мы согласны.  
\- Прекрасно, - ответил Грейвз. – Хотя мне вовсе не требовалось ни ваше разрешение, ни ваше одобрение. А теперь снимай штаны и ложись лицом вниз.  
Он расстегнул ремень и принялся вынимать его из петель. Криденс послушно лег и уткнулся лицом в подушку.

\- Учти, бить буду больно, - предупредил Грейвз. – Не до крови, но спать точно будешь на животе.  
\- Хорошо, Перси, - глухо ответил Криденс.  
Грейвз намотал пряжку на кулак, чтобы не соскользнула, замахнулся и шлепнул от души. Криденс даже взвился и не удержал вскрик.

\- Ты должен быть умнее, - сказал Грейвз, давая ему время успокоиться. – Ты знаешь, что Обскур совсем без башни. Ты должен его контролировать, а не позволять ему гонять по трассе…  
Он снова шлепнул. Криденс замычал, вцепившись зубами в подушку.

\- Я чуть с ума не сошел, я боялся, что потеряю вас, - повысил голос Грейвз. – Просто попробуй представить себя на моем месте! Хорошо, что ссадинами обошлось… вы погибнуть могли!  
\- Прости! – всхлипнул Криденс.  
Грейвз шлепнул еще несколько раз и уронил ремень на пол. Криденс трясся от сдерживаемых рыданий. Грейвз присел рядом, затащил его к себе на колени и заботливо утер слезы.

\- Ты пойми, я не хочу тебя хоронить, малыш, - сказал он. – Я старше тебя на пятнадцать лет, я хочу состариться и спокойно умереть у тебя на руках, а вовсе не наоборот.  
Криденс перестал дрожать и поглядел на него с ужасом.

\- Ты что такое говоришь? – спросил он. – Перси, не надо так...  
\- Вы своими фокусами меня раньше времени в могилу загоните, - посетовал Грейвз. – И так седины полно, а с вами так вообще инфаркт недолго словить.  
Криденс попытался сесть, взвизгнул и завалился на один бок, но все-таки обнял Грейвза за шею.  
\- Перестань, - попросил он. – Я все понял. Мы так больше никогда не будем. Только не говори так.  
Грейвз потрепал его по волосам, взъерошил отросшие, спутанные пряди на затылке.

\- С тобой закончили, - сказал он. – Хочешь, намажу мазью?  
\- А Обскур? – спросил Криденс. – Он прощен?  
\- Нет, - тут же отрезал Грейвз. – Он по-прежнему наказан.

Криденс не стал спорить, кивнул и ушел в душ, а Грейвз налил себе сразу полстакана виски и принялся медленно цедить, прислушиваясь к шуму из ванной. Ему было немного тревожно - к ремню он прибегал крайне редко, может всего пару раз за всю их совместную жизнь. Криденс ремня до сих пор боялся, поэтому средство было и безотказное, но и рисковое. Грейвз надеялся, что не переборщил, что Криденс правда понимает, что они провинились, и не замкнется в себе.

Они же просто чудом уцелели, могли и убиться. Машина - всмятку, а на этом чучеле только пара царапин да несколько синяков. Везучий маленький ублюдок.

Грейвз вздохнул и заметил, что Криденс, замотанный в полотенце, стоит на пороге и внимательно рассматривает его.  
\- Что? – спросил Грейвз резковато, он не любил, когда его заставали врасплох во время редких приступов сентиментальности.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Криденс, подошел и опустился перед ним на колени.  
\- Ты серьезно? – удивился Грейвз.  
Криденс кивнул и подвинулся ближе, требовательно подергал за штанину. Грейвз, заинтересовавшись, стянул штаны вместе с бельем на бедра, и уставился на шалую и загадочную физиономию Криденса.  
Тот облизнул губы.

\- Ну и чья это была идея? – через несколько минут лениво спросил Грейвз. – Вы что же думаете, я вас не различаю? Кто предложил подлизываться?  
\- Я, - ответил кто-то из них, оторвавшись на секунду.

И тут же припухшие губы снова сомкнулись вокруг члена и принялись двигаться вверх-вниз, жадно засасывая и выпуская. Криденс не умел брать в горло, предпочитал работать языком вокруг уздечки, но вот Обскур брал только так, у него это получалось мастерски. Грейвз ощутил, что от этого чередования подходов у него кружится голова, его бросало то в жар, то в холод, даже мурашки выступили.

\- Надеетесь, что я размякну и прощу Обскура? – насмешливо спросил он. – Плохо стараетесь, больше чувства, и я подумаю.  
Он вплел пальцы во влажные черные волосы и поймал чужой взгляд, который становился то мутным и томным, то настороженным.  
\- Открой рот, - приказал Грейвз, ощутив, что от яиц накатывает волна, захватывая и низ живота, и член, и вообще все тело.

Он выдохнул и стиснул пальцы на чужом загривке, не давая отстраниться. Тугие белые струйки осели каплями на длинных ресницах, на скулах и на губах, попали в приоткрытый рот, собрались на кончике подбородка. Обскур не любил, когда ему кончают на лицо, но на этот раз смолчал и даже облизывался. Криденс едва заметно улыбался.

\- Прощен, - снисходительно сказал Грейвз. – Соска ты все равно превосходная.  
\- Твоя соска, - заметил Обскур, собирая сперму с лица и слизывая ее с кончиков пальцев.  
\- Моя, - согласился Грейвз. – Разумеется.  
Обскур самодовольно ухмыльнулся, сбежал в ванную и вернулся через несколько минут, чистенький и благоухающий зубной пастой.

Грейвз перебрался на кровать с бутылкой виски, ему было лень заморачиваться стаканами, так что он прикладывался прямо к горлышку, наблюдая, как Обскур крутится по спальне, сверкая розовой задницей с припухшими следами порки.

\- Мазь? – предложил Грейвз.  
\- Обойдусь, - отмахнулся Обскур. – Сохраню воспитательный эффект, все по-честному.  
\- Ну, как знаешь, - ответил Грейвз, зевнув.

Обскур залез в шкаф, потом выдвинул ящики комода, потом принялся греметь чем-то во втором комоде у двери.

\- Что ты творишь? – лениво спросил Грейвз.  
\- Ищу батарейки, - ответил Обскур. – В моей любимой волшебной палочке еще вчера сели. Грейвзи, а ты не мог бы мне завтра купить упаковку?  
\- Батареек или волшебных палочек? – усмехнулся Грейвз. – Но вообще-то, мой милый, это твои игрушки, так что следи за ними сам.  
Обскур недовольно фыркнул.

Через несколько минут выключил свет и лег рядом. Он нежно тыкался кончиком носа Грейвзу в плечо, легко касался губами и тут же отстранялся. Потом подполз ближе и затих, по-хозяйски перекинув руку через грудь Грейвза.

\- Перси… - очень сладко начал Обскур.  
\- Нет, - ответил Грейвз.  
\- Хотя бы дослушай! – оскорбился Обскур. – Ты ведь не знаешь, что я хочу сказать.  
\- Знаю, - сонно сказал Грейвз. – Поэтому нет.  
Обскур обиделся и замолчал.

\- Ну Перси, миленький, - позвал он через пару минут. – Ну дай завтра ключи от машины, а? Клянусь, я буду очень осто…  
\- Хрен тебе, - перебил его Грейвз. – Поедешь на автобусе.  
Обскур принялся протестовать, и тогда Грейвз просто повернулся набок, притянул его к себе, обнял и зажал ладонью рот.

\- Все, разговор окончен, - тяжеловесно сказал он. – У меня был ужасный день, и я собираюсь спать.  
Обскур согласно угукнул и затих, Криденс принялся целовать Грейвза в ладонь, ему это почему-то очень нравилось. Грейвз улыбнулся и тоже поцеловал их обоих за ухом, вытянулся рядом, обняв Криденса за плечи.

\- Мы тебя все равно любим, - сонно пробормотал кто-то из них, может Криденс, а может и Обскур, голоса у них стали почти одинаковые. – Несмотря на то, что ты старый зануда, Перси. Но ты - наш зануда.

 

                                                       


End file.
